X-War
by Razial
Summary: The return of Alexander Logan to the prime universe brings trouble for the X-Men with it, especially for Logan and Jean. Sequel to Phoenix Force.
1. Chapter 1

X-War

Author: Razial  
Beta: Hawklan

Disclaimer: I don't own the X-men or any of the other characters used from Marvel Comics. They are the property of Marvel Comics and Stan Lee. I don`t own any of the characters in this story bar the ones I created if any.

Pairings: Logan/Jean, Gambit/Rogue, Kurt/Kitty

Notes: This is a sequel to my story Phoenix Force. So you should read that story to have any clue as to what is going on here. This takes place a few months after the first story.

Summary: The return of Alexander Logan to the prime universe brings trouble for the X-Men with it, especially for Logan and Jean. Sequel to Phoenix Force.

Chapter 1

(Earth-619, X Mansion)

Alexander Grey Logan ran as fast as he could and was trying to find Kitty before the thing, whatever it was, that had attacked the mansion found her. It had already disabled the majority of the team, including his parents and sister. Whatever the fuck it was, it somehow had the ability to heal itself just like he and his father did, as well as other mutant powers. He also knew there were people with it, following the creature in and capturing the unconscious members of his team and there was little he could do to stop them. His mother's last command had been for him to get help. There was only one choice he could make on where to find help, it was not a choice made lightly and he just hoped they were not busy right now.

Still first thing first he had to find Kitty before it was too late. He charged into the half destroyed kitchen to see Kitty on the floor unconscious. The creature stood above her and quickly took note of him. He had only a second to make a choice before it came for him. Gathering every little bit of power he had, he summoned the Phoenix Force as his mother had taught him and vanished just as the creature lunged at him and three men entered the room.

"One of them escaped," the first man stated with a growl.

"It matters not, we have what we came for," the man in the middle stated with a cruel smile. "The genetic samples we can take from the X-Men will advance my experiments beyond all I could dream off and to have access to the fabled Phoenix Force is more than I could hope for," he added.

"Just remember our deal Essex, you wipe the memories of ever falling in love with that damn animal or having his spawn from Jean's mind once you have what you need," the third man spat as he stepped forward and revealed himself to be Scott Summers.

"I'm a man of my word Summers, so calm yourself," Essex responded calmly. "Your help in breaching the defenses of the mansion was most helpful and I will keep my end of the bargain I assure you," he stated.

Scott frowned as he watched the man walk away with his follower. This Essex was a genetics professor who was obsessed with unlocking the secrets of what made mutants exist. He had learned about him from the local papers as he tried to find a way to destroy Logan and his bastard children, and then finally he could reclaim Jean. He could still remember the day she told him she was leaving him because she was in love with Logan, oh how it burned to watch her walk away. He had vowed revenge and ever since then he had been trying to kill Logan and take Jean back anyway he could. When he had learned the news she had given birth to first a son and then a daughter a year later it had really driven him around the bend.

All his plans had failed so far, but once he had learned about Essex, a scientist who could manipulate not only DNA but also other things such as memories, well he'd come up with a new one. And he knew he could get Essex to help him, the man was obsessed with the secrets of DNA and what better subjects to offer him than the all-powerful X-Men, including two bearers of the fabled Phoenix Force. As he had expected Essex couldn't say yes fast enough, now he was close to his goal. His only regret was that Logan's son had escaped, but at least they had the daughter. He would have his revenge on her and Logan. He would get the boy some other time when his mother was once more at his side where she belonged and had no clue who he was anymore.

Turning he watched as Kitty was dragged off, last he heard she was the girlfriend of Logan's son so he would make her suffer greatly as part of his revenge. A small part of him winced, as the girl along with the others had once been his friends and family, but he quickly shoved that side of himself aside. All that mattered was having Jean back at his side, whether she wanted it or not no longer mattered to his troubled mind. He turned and left to find Essex and keep an eye on him, he in his excitement at nearing his goal forgot about the camera just above the fridge that was filming everything.

+XW+

(Earth-616, Main X universe)

Jean Grey sat in the kitchen of the mansion enjoying the brief silence she had right now, most of the mansions occupants were out right now doing various things. Gambit and Rogue were still regaining the closeness they had once shared. It was a long trying experience for them, even if they had gotten back together officially. Learning to trust one another on such a level was proving difficult after the events with Magneto, and the discovering of Gambit's role in the Morlock massacre. The tension of all this was mixed in with Jean's growing problems with her husband Scott. They had been growing ever since they had met her son with Logan from another dimension. He had arrived wounded and on the verge of death, but she had managed to help heal him and save his life. From there they had learned who he was, a very nerve racking experience for her as Scott ranted and raved about him being a liar.

That experience and her acceptance of Alexander as her son, no matter where he came from, had worsened the tension in her marriage to Scott. Logan's return to the mansion full time added fuel to the flames, although he had kept his distance as best he could and had not pushed her boundaries like he used too. There now seemed to be an underlying buildup of sexual as well as romantic tension, far more than they had ever been between them and no one, especially Scott could ignore it. This had increased the arguments she was having with her husband, the fact she saw the same growing closeness between Scott and Emma Frost were of course ignored. She didn't want to lose her marriage, but it was slowly slipping out of her hands, ignoring things probably wasn't helping.

More and more she saw Scott going to Emma for help in many aspects of his life, but she was certain he had not begun to cheat on her. Now that would have been a step too far, especially after all the time she had held true to her love for Scott no matter how a part of her wanted to go to Logan. She had never betrayed him. She couldn't say the same for him although there were extenuating circumstances around that. Circumstances that still to this day had consequences for the X-Men as a whole but her in particular. Her clone Madelyne Pryor was still out there somewhere, the whole affair concerning her was a tragic one and one that still gave her nightmares.

Of course there were other things adding to the increased tension within the mansion, such as the uncertainty between Kurt and Kitty. Everyone in the team knew Kurt was in love with Kitty, and they knew Kitty was in love with Kurt. The problem was Kitty was too afraid to take the final step and admit she was in love, and that was causing Kurt a lot of pain and heartache. And it was slowly eroding the deep friendship they had between them, it was painful to watch. Combined with the other things that usually went on in the mansion, things were quickly reaching a breaking point. And she feared just what would happen when that breaking point came. In fact it sent chills down her spine just thinking about it at all.

She was just about to get up and pour the remains of her drink into the sink when a column of fire appeared before her. She let out a startled curse as she dropped her cup and heard it smash. Quickly however she regained control of herself and she suddenly realized she had seen this before when Alexander had first arrived in their dimension. Was it possible Alexander was paying them a visit? Although she didn't know why he would as this universe wasn't his home.

'Maybe he just wants to check in on us?' Jean thought.

Finally the flames vanished showing it was indeed Alexander who had arrived, she took note of the fact he looked tired and wary and if she was not mistaken afraid of something. That was a far cry from the young man she had met a couple of months ago, something must have happened in his home dimension to bring him back here.

Alexander began to sway, clearly drained from the journey to get here. She knew how taxing it could be on the system. She quickly moved forward and helped him into a nearby chair. He slumped into it and tried to get his bearings. She made him a glass of water which he quickly downed in one go, finally he seemed to be able to focus.

"Hey mom, nice to see you again," Alexander joked, but she could tell he was in no joking mood, his attempt fell flat.

"I already know you are not here for a quick visit Alexander," she responded with a mild tone that told him she knew something was up. "I can sense it all over you, and I see it in your eyes," she added softly. "Now what has happened?" she asked.

Alexander let out a sigh as he closed his eyes and leaned into his seat before he answered. "Someone attacked the mansion. They knew every defense we had set up and how to get past them," he started. "They were preceded by a monster I've never seen before. It had mutant powers including a regenerative healing factor that made it all but impossible to take down," he explained.

Jean eyes widened a little as she listened to him explain things, this was not what she was expecting, but then it would have to be something bad for him to come back here. "Go on," she pressed carefully.

"This thing took down mom, dad and Magneto before anyone else. It was almost as if it knew they were the most dangerous of the team," Alexander told her with a dark look in his eyes. "It was on us before we ever knew we were under attack. Magneto and mom went down first, both taken by surprise, but mom managed to tell me to find help mind to mind before she fell unconscious," he continued. "Dad charged it, but he quickly was put down by what I am guessing was a telepathic attack. I ran to warn the others," he admitted with a little shame creeping into his voice.

"This thing must have had a speed like ability as well as it got to them before I could, somehow it even took down Juggernaut," he stated and Jean could feel the shock he still felt at that fact. "Lara I found been dragged away by uniformed troops I have never seen before. I couldn't help her as they were too many and the others were still in danger so I kept going even though it went against every fiber of my being," he growled as his anger over the attack began to surface. "I found Kitty last, she was out cold at the foot of the monster," he paused here and Jean felt the love and protective feelings he had for his Kitty Pryde. "I had a split second to choose what to do, mom's last command to me was to find help and I chose to come here knowing you would help me plus it saved me from being put down by the creature as well," he finished finally.

Jean was greatly troubled by everything she had been told, someone of great power had attacked the mansion in Alexander's dimension and taken down the whole team bar him, which included Juggernaut. She was still wondering how Cain Marko came to be working for Magneto as an X-Man in Alexander's dimension. The Juggernaut she knew in this dimension despised his stepbrother Charles Xavier and was constantly trying to destroy him. 'So why would he join the organization his step brother inspired in another dimension?' Shaking her head to clear those thoughts she focused on more important matters.

'Professor, Alexander has returned and he has brought dire news of his home dimension and has asked for our assistance,' she telepathically sent to Xavier who had remained in the mansion in his office.

Xavier paused in the middle of reading an update of the location of Magneto, gathered by Jean, Scott and Kurt on their last mission out. He always liked to know where Eric was, you never knew when he might launch another of his plans for world domination for mutant kind. His old friend had fallen far from their once shared noble goals. Seeing a version of his friend who like him worked to bring peace to the world had made him remember what a good man Eric could be given the right circumstances. He listened to what Jean was reporting and wondered just how bad things were. Jean quickly filled him in on what Alexander had told her.

'This sounds disturbing Jean, especially if there is something in Alexander's dimension that could defeat my stepbrother so easily,' Xavier thought back to her and even his mental tone sounded disturbed. 'I will summon everyone back to the mansion so they can all hear this. I just hope this doesn't add to the tension already rife within the group,' he added.

'I think that is a pale hope right now Professor,' Jean shot back before she cut the connection. "Xavier is summoning the rest of the team back. They should be all here soon. For now you need to rest Alexander," she told him in her best parental voice she could manage.

It was almost amusing she had practice being a mother even when she did not have kids of her own yet. At least none she had given birth too. Yet she had Rachel, her daughter with Scott from one possible future. She could also be considered the mother of Cable even though he was the son of Madelyne and Scott, but as Madelyne was her clone they had the same DNA hence she could be Cable's mother as well. Then of course there was Alexander, her son with Logan from another dimension. Although not of her womb, he was her son in every way possible and she accepted him as just that, much to Scott's annoyance. Had his sister Lara come with him, then she was certain she would have accepted her as well as another daughter. It was good practice interacting with them for when she was ready for kids of her own, that is if her marriage to Scott lasted that long of course.

Alexander tried to protest as she shook off that last morbid thought, but she would not let him get a word in. Finally he gave up and allowed her to lead him to one of the guest bedrooms where he could lie down and rest. After closing the doors she stared at them for a few minutes, she had a feeling this mission wasn't going to be easy for quite a few reasons.

+XW+

(Erin's bar)

Logan was playing pool with Gambit as they both tried to wind down after a rather hectic week. The team seemed to be falling apart at the seams no matter how much they all tried to stop it. There were so many internal problems going around that it seemed like things would explode at any moment. So far things hadn't come to that, but he had a feeling it was only a matter of time. He watched as Gambit potted the last red ball, which gave him the opening to pot the black and win the game.

"Ah it seems lady luck is in my corner tonight Mon ami," Gambit said with a smile.

The Cajun had gotten back a lot of his old swagger and confidence since Rogue had taken him back. Their relationship was still not as it once was and he doubted it would be for some time yet, but at least the man had hope, and that was better than most had these days. He downed a bit of his bottle of beer before replying.

"Play the game gumbo," he shot back with his own grin. "Stalling isn't cool," he added in a teasing tone.

Gambit chuckled and shook his head knowing Logan was trying to bait him and thus make him miss the shot. 'Not likely,' he thought. As he lined up the shot on the black, he focused as hard as he could. He made the shot and watched in satisfaction as the black went down. He glanced at Logan who just shook his head before he went to head to the bar to buy the next round as agreed. Logan quickly came to a dead stop as he heard the professor's mental voice asking him to return to the mansion, he glanced at Gambit and noted he must have heard it too.

"Guess the next round will have to wait Gumbo," Logan said in his more serious tone as he turned and headed for the door with Gambit right behind him.

"That's okay Logan. I'll put it on my tab for next time," Gambit shot back with a wide smirk as they both mounted their bikes and started their journey home.

'Logan, Alexander has returned," Logan almost swerved off the road as he heard Jean's mental voice suddenly speak up. "He has big trouble in his dimension and he has asked for our help,' she told him.

'Understood darling, on my way,' Logan responded as he increased the speed of his bike. Gambit quickly took note and did the same.

+XW+

(X-Mansion)

Jean fought to keep her face neutral as Scott appeared, having already been on his way back to the mansion before the others, hearing Logan call her 'darling' in that particular way just then had caused her to react in what was becoming a familiar pattern for her. She had to be very careful to keep control of herself, especially in front of Scott. She also had to keep control of the physic bond she shared with him as it would not do for him to sense her emotions at those times.

"The Professor told me the brat from the other dimension is back," Scott all but growled out. Jean could tell her husband wasn't pleased by this development one bit. It annoyed her that he could never put his hatred of Logan and now Alexander aside.

It was kind of odd really that Logan, the man most would call out of control, could easily control himself not to lash out at Scott and just accept her choice to be with him. He had at first pushed her boundaries and challenged her, but once she had married Scott, Logan had backed off and suffered silently in the background although sometimes it got too much for him and he left the mansion for a short time. However Scott, who everyone would say was in perfect control of himself, could never stop his hatred of Logan coming through. That was no more evident than when Alexander had arrived here, hearing he was the son of a Jean Grey and Logan from another dimension had driven him mad. No, Scott had no objectivity at all where Logan was concerned; he never had since he realized Logan was in love with her.

"Give it a rest Scott, please," Jean responded with a tired sigh. "Yes Alexander has returned because he needs our help to rescue his friends and family," she told him calmly.

Scott just glared before turning and walking back the way he had come, not liking the tone Jean had used with him. He decided to wait for Emma to arrive, over the last few months he had grown closer to the blond haired woman. She had helped take his mind off his growing problems with Jean, and also of his ever increasing hatred of Logan. Jean watched him go and decided to take a short rest too. She doubted there would be much time once the whole team had arrived.

+XW+

(Ridge-Well Park)

Rogue sat under a tree trying to focus on the book she was reading. By her side was Storm resting, while Kitty was messing around with Rachel and Rahne. They had decided to have a girl's day out, although Jean had refused to leave. They all knew the red head wanted a bit of peace and quiet from everyone and they didn't begrudge her one bit. In a sense they could all do with a bit of quiet time to themselves, and they were all certain they would get their time. Unfortunately at that moment in time the Professor's mental voice cut into her thoughts asking them all to return to the mansion. She heard Storm moan in protest, while Kitty and the others frowned.

"Damn it, we've only been out for a couple of hours," Rachel moaned as she moved to grab her things.

"You knew the life of an X-Man was never one of relaxation," Storm stated as she stretched, having at least enjoyed an hour's rest at least. "You knew that before you turned up in our time," she added.

"I know Storm," Rachel agreed as she packed her things alongside Rahne and Kitty. "But after the week we just had you'd think we'd have earned a break," she muttered to which Kitty nodded her agreement.

"I used to think like that when I first joined the team," Rogue assured her. "I quickly learned the life of an X-Man is one of constant struggle with little time for relaxation," she stated as they all headed back to the van they had used to get here.

"Which totally blows," Kitty mumbled half-heartedly.

"Cheer up Kitty, for all we know there is nothing going on that needs us to go out and fight some super powered villain," Storm said with a soft smile as she started the engine and headed out of the parking lot. "The Professor might just want to tell us some important news," she suggested in a tone that she didn't believe a word she had just said.

"Yeah Storm like I'm foolish enough to believe that," Kitty shot back sarcastically, but with no disrespect. "No this sounded serious," she stated.

"Yeah I got that vibe too," Rahne agreed as she wondered what had happened now. She wasn't alone in thinking that.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

(X-Mansion)

Within an hour the last of the absent team members arrived back at the mansion. Bobby Drake calmly made his way to the main living room to be met by the annoyed stares of most of his team. Grinning sheepishly he quickly took a seat, he guessed staying out an half hour longer with his current girlfriend hadn't been such a good idea after all.

"Thank you Bobby for finally showing up," Xavier said in slight irritation well used to the youth's childish spurts of stupidity. "Now that we are all here I would like, for those of you who were not here a few months ago, to meet Alexander Grey Logan," he started before Bobby cut in.

"Whoa Logan you have a kid you've been keeping hidden?" Bobby asked with a smirk, not seeing the dangerous look that appeared in Logan's eyes. "And all that time you were trying to charm Jean out of her pants, you never thought to mention you had..." Bobby never got the chance to finish his sentence as he found his ability to talk cut off.

"Silence Bobby right now before I let Logan rip you apart," Rachel spat as she struggled to hold Logan in place. Jean was sat wide eyed which quickly turned to anger as well.

"Easy Jean," Scott ordered, wishing he could whack Bobby as well for his callus comments, even with as much anger/hatred as he had towards Logan he didn't think the guy would intentionally hide the fact he had a child, especially if he was trying to get together with someone. He did his best to ignore the fact it was Jean he wanted to get with as his anger about that wouldn't help right now.

"If you would have let me finish Bobby I would have told you that while Alexander is the child of Jean and Logan, he is not from this dimension and thus did not come from our Jean's womb," Xavier stated with a hard look at the young mutant who was eyeing the still struggling Logan with unease. "I have warned you before that your quick mouth with get you into trouble one day Bobby," he added.

"I don't like this guy," Alexander stated coldly, not taking kindly to the insult against his father. "I don't know who he is but I don't like him," he added.

"This is Bobby Drake, code name Iceman," Kitty introduced him to the still silently sweating Bobby. "Sadly he thinks he is the 'be all of everything.' His mouth usually gets him into trouble just like it just did," she explained. "So he was never a member of the team in your dimension?"

"Nope, never seen him before in my life," Alexander answered, having seen every record in the archives of who had been a member of the X-Men at one point or another.

"Lucky you shugah," Rogue muttered with a grin as Rachel finally got Logan to settle back down with a little mental persuasion from Jean. "Sometimes we wish Bobby wasn't on the team," she muttered teasingly at Bobby who now glared at her once he saw Logan wasn't trying to gut him anymore.

"Enough, now as I stated Alexander is from another dimension, one in which I was assassinated by a mutant who feared my dream of uniting humans and mutants together," Xavier explained, stopping anymore talk. "He was, from what I am told, a fanatic. My early death inspired the Magneto of that world to take up my cause and it was he who created the X-Men and tried to find the way to bring both mutants and humans together in peace," he informed them, causing Bobby to make a noise in protest. "The team in Alexander's dimension is quite different from the one here. During an attack Alexander was injured and thus to save his life his mother sent him here where our Jean could use the Phoenix Force to save his life in time," he went on.

"Are we certain on the facts surrounding his tale Professor?" Beast inquired thoughtfully, as he was another of the team who hadn't been present the last time Alexander had appeared.

"Yes Hank we are," Xavier assured them all. "Jean confirmed all the facts not only through her own powers, but also a full blood work and DNA check," he told them.

"So the kid is Jean and Logan's kid genetically, but just not from this dimension," Bobby muttered.

"Exactly Bobby," Xavier confirmed relieved the boy had stopped playing up and gotten serious. "After a short time conversing with him, his mother appeared through astral projection and told how to send him home, with Jean and Rachel's help we managed to get Alexander back where he belonged," he finished.

"So why is Alexander back Professor?" Kurt inquired from where he was leaning against the chair Rahne was in. He was doing his best to focus on the topic at hand, but he kept getting distracted by Kitty who sat off to the side. He was still trying to find a way to work things out with the girl he loved.

Alexander told them everything he had told Jean when he had first arrived. His description of the monster who had led the attack had caused a grim silence to fall in the room as they came to realize the danger, especially when they realized this thing took down the Juggernaut so fast. Alexander wanted to get back home and rescue his friends and family quickly so he left some things out. Jean noticed this, but knew exactly what he was thinking and thus didn't bring it up.

"These people who followed the monster in, do you think they were controlling it somehow?" Beast inquired, quickly putting his mind to work on the problem of how to bring this thing down.

"It would make sense Hank, but I didn't have time to really see how they interacted with the creature," Alexander responded with a slight nod of his head.

"And you have no idea who was actually behind the attack do you?" Scott asked, looking for any insight into who they may actually face, because one thing was sure they were going to help Alexander. Xavier had already told him that when he had learned of Alexander's return, he didn't exactly like the idea but this was Xavier's call.

"No I don't, but I'm hoping when we return to my dimension we can check out the security feeds and see if they have picked up anything," Alexander answered.

"I thought you said they had prior knowledge of the mansion's security systems so would they even show up on camera?" Gambit spoke up from beside Rogue.

"I am hoping whoever is behind is might have slipped up and forgotten about one of the camera's at the least," Alexander replied, running a frustrated hand through his hair. "If not then the only way to find them will be for your Professor to use Cerebro, thankfully you had already built it in my dimension before you were assassinated," he added.

"Exactly how are we going to get to your dimension Alexander?" Logan inquired as he finished off his cigar.

"Same way I got here, however with such a large group we need more than three people to transport us all," Alexander answered. "As Mom and Rachel can tell you, the transport from one dimension to another is draining," he explained. "And we do need a large team, I will not take chances with my family and friends lives on the line by taking a small team," he stated seriously.

"There is only one other Phoenix host in our dimension Alexander and she is not a full host," Rachel cautioned him. "She has some of Phoenix inside her, but nowhere near where Mom and I are or where I suspect your mother is," she added.

"Then it must be blocked, one is either a host or you are not," Alexander responded. "There is no middle ground Rachel," he assured her.

"Now just a minute, hold it right there," Scott cut in angrily. "You are not suggestion we somehow unblock it for her?" he demanded to know. "This woman is a danger to everyone and us in particular," he told him beginning to get worked up.

Alexander frowned at the way One-Eye was acting. He glanced at his mother who had her eyes closed as if relieving a painful memory. Reaching out with his telepathy he delved into Summer's mind. He knew he shouldn't be doing this, but he needed information on whoever this fourth host was. While he wasn't as powerful as his mother and sister with his telepathy, he knew how to use the small talent he had and worked his way into Summer's head and began to see the memories of this Madelyne Pryor.

Jean felt the intrusion as soon as Alexander managed to get into Scott's mind through her mental link to him, she frowned and was about to say something when Alexander pulled out. He had a look of disgust on his face as he looked at Scott, and she knew he had seen exactly what had happened between them and Madelyne.

"And I thought you couldn't go any lower Summers. You married this woman thinking she was Mom and then dumped her and your child when it was revealed she was a clone?" Alexander spat as he stood and glared at the older man who froze in discomfort at first and then began to get angry. "You threw her away, allowing for her to be corrupted and your child to be kidnapped and you have the balls to be pissed at her because she wants revenge?" he snapped.

"Alexander enough," Jean cut in before Scott launched himself at the younger man only to be intercepted by Logan who had been expecting such an action when Alexander had said what he had. Hell Logan agreed with his son on all his points, but he could have been a little more subtle, this subject was highly explosive within the team.

"How dare you fucking read my mind without permission, you piece of shit?" Scott cursed as he tried to escape Logan's grip and get his hands on this kid who dared to stir up memories he would rather forget.

"You had no right to do that Alexander," Xavier cut in, now moving forward to head off any more shouting. "You must never use your powers against someone without permission or cause," he stated with a slight glare.

"In my view Professor it was necessary," Alexander retorted. "I like to know who I'm getting involved with, plus I needed to know why this other host of the Phoenix seems to stir such troubled emotions in you all," he explained. "I knew One-Eye could be a bastard, but I had no idea how far he could sink. This Madelyne Pryor is the way she is directly because of his actions," he stated, locking his gaze on Summers.

"You do not have all the facts Alexander," Jean finally spoke up having been paralyzed and unable to decide how to act here.

On one hand Scott was her husband and she didn't take slights against him lightly, on the other there was a part of her who did not approve of the way he had acted where Madelyne was concerned. Alexander was correct, the whole thing could have been handled much better than they had done and maybe just maybe if they had then Madelyne might not be their enemy now.

"I forbid you to do that again do you understand me?" Jean demanded as she moved closer to him as the others watched the rather tense standoff as mother and son stared at one another. "I said do you understand me?" she repeated.

"Okay okay I understand," Alexander finally backed down from what he could tell was a very pissed of Jean Grey. He had seen his mother angry many times back home and knew how far he could push her. This Jean was different than his mother and thus he had no clue how far he could push things.

Jean continued to stare at him for a few minutes and she saw exactly what he was thinking, she was still very much unknown to him. She was his mother genetically, but she was not the mother who had raised him or trained him, he had to remember he was not in his own dimension. That proved, no matter how well they had gotten on last time he had come here, that they were still strangers to each other. Scott watched Jean back the little shit down, but he still wanted to pound him for getting inside his head.

"Now please everyone sit back down and we will continue this discussion," Xavier ordered. "That includes you Scott," he added as Logan pushed the other man back a bit. "Now Alexander, are you seriously considering we give Madelyne Pryor full access to the most destructive force there is?" he asked, turning back to Alexander who was now leaning against a wall.

"Yes I'm Professor as the Phoenix has the power to heal her," Alexander answered as he ignored the glare Scott was still giving him. "Whoever fucked with her mind and I know someone did from Summer's memories, they helped push her over the edge when she was at her lowest after he abandoned her," he went on as he moved and sat back down. "The Phoenix can reverse whatever it was that was done to her, if we can catch her in a triangle of power from mine, Mom's and Rachel's own Phoenix power," he explained.

"I don't understand, how will that help?" Beast inquired. "Madelyne is what I would call insane," he pointed out.

"Her personality has been altered by outside forces, granted her downfall began with what went down with Summers and Mom, but still without that push she might not have ended up as what you call the Goblin Queen," Alexander shot back. "By combining our powers, Mom, Rachel and I can use Phoenix to undo whatever it was that was done to her and maybe clean up her mental faculties and remind her of who she used to be," he explained to them all as best as he could. "It's a long shot, but we need her to get us all to my dimension," he stated firmly.

"I can't believe any of you are considering this. She is a raving psychotic," he spat.

"I agree with Scott, Pryor is not mentally stable enough to handle that kind of power," Emma spoke up, wanting to support the man she had fallen in love with. "And Alexander has not given us a guarantee that he can heal her, or even if she is healed that she will be willing to help us," she argued. "I believe this is too great a risk," she flatly stated.

"Risk Frost is part of our lives every damn day," Logan stated with a frown at the blond who he did not trust one bit. "If they can heal her and put her back into some kind of right mind, one that will stop her coming after us then I say it is worth the risk," he added to.

From there everyone started to argue one way or another. Only Jean and Xavier held back. Alexander rubbed his head as time was wasted, while they sat here and argued. He knew proposing what he had would be controversial, but if he wanted to get the whole group to come with him they needed the extra power Pryor could give them. Xavier rubbed his head as he felt a headache start to form, even with his power tightly controlled he could feel the echoes of anger or fear from his students, he was sure Jean had the same problem.

"ENOUGH," he finally commanded with enough force to shock everyone into silence. It was a rare thing for the Professor to lose his temper, even rarer for him to shout at them all. "That is enough from all of you, I know this is a highly controversial subject, but we have been asked for help to save lives and I intend to render that help," Xavier informed them in a tightly controlled voice. "Now I am certain that Alexander, Jean and Rachel can do what he has suggested and Logan has a point if we can heal Madelyne then it is our responsibility to try," he told them all.

"But Professor," Scott tried to argue but Xavier quickly cut him off.

"I have made my decision Scott and it is final," Xavier stated. "If we can heal her and stop her from being our enemy, then it is a goal I'm willing to take a risk on," he told him bluntly and with a pointed stare that told Scott he wouldn't change his mind.

"And so am I," Jean spoke up, finally having made her mind up.

Madelyne had never asked for what was done to her, for most of her existence she had believed she was Jean Grey. She had never known she was a clone and Scott's actions after the revelation she was a clone destroyed her and as Alexander had said someone had then pushed her over the edge.

Maybe in the grand scheme of things they owed her this, Scott more than any of them. With Jean's agreement as well as Rachel's, the rest of the team agreed to the plan even if some of them were still unsure about the potential for success.

"Now while you are dealing with Madelyne I'm going to try and find us a little more aid," Xavier stated. "I will locate Madelyne and transmit her location to the blackbird," he added before he turned and left.

"I wonder who the Professor is going to ask for help," Kitty mused aloud as the group broke up to get ready for the mission.

"I don't know, but we'll find out soon enough," Kurt assured her before he quickly turned and left.

Kitty watched him go and let out a sigh. A couple of months ago they would have walked to their rooms together. Now they could barely stand being in the same room. Not because they didn't like one another anymore, but because of the tension that had grown between them. Her refusal to take the plunge and admit her feelings to Kurt had begun to affect their friendship. Rahne and Rachel had tried multiple times to convince her to just admit it, but with no luck so far. She slowly made her way to her room, ignoring the pointed looks she got from Rahne and Rachel as they passed her.

+XW+

(Earth-619, secret hideout)

Scott Summers stood overlooking the huge lab complex Essex had control of. He knew the man had government contacts, but this was a little beyond what he had expected. He was watching as each of his former colleagues was processed, blood and genetic samples were extracted at the same time as there were logged into the computers. He ignored any disquiet he felt at seeing his former friends abused like this. They had turned on him when they had welcomed that feral animal into their home. They had made it worse when they had done nothing to stop Jean falling prey to his machinations. They hadn't even blinked an eye when she had dumped him and become a whore for Logan. At least that was how he saw things, well soon Jean would once again be at his side and she would never leave it again. He would have his revenge on Logan, and his children and on the X-Men for allowing it all to happen.

Down below Nathaniel Essex watched Scott Summers for a few seconds before he turned away. The fool actually thought he was going to give him Jean Grey back now that he had her. He wanted to laugh at the utter gullibility of the man. Jean Grey was the pinnacle of his research as she held within her the Phoenix force. No he would never let her go now, he would alter her memories as he agreed to do, but he would alter them so she would serve him and him alone from now on. Maybe he would do the same to some of the other X-Men he had captured. They were after all some of the strongest mutants alive.

+XW+

(Earth-616, main X universe)

Xavier watched as the blackbird lifted off from its secret hangar and hoped he had made the right call in approving Alexander's idea. As he had stated it was a risk, but still if they could succeed then it would be worth it as then Madelyne would be healed and no longer their enemy. That was something that would help them in the long run, turning he headed back to Cerebro. Time for a little talk with Eric, hopefully he could convince his old friend to help for this mission. It would not be the first time they had joined forces for a common course or the last he was sure. He had a feeling Eric's presence might be needed.

It would not be easy to convince Eric to help them, but he felt certain due to the circumstances he could talk his old friend into it. After all he would be helping himself in another dimension in their mission of helping Mutant kind, one way or the other.

'Let us hope Eric is in a cooperative mood,' Xavier thought briefly before he put the helmet on and projected his thoughts outward to the location Jean, Scott and Kurt had given for Magneto's new base.

+XW+

(Brotherhood's hideout)

Eric Lehnsherr, also known as Magneto, was at his desk resting when he felt a sudden pressure in his mind. He knew it could mean only one thing, his old friend Charles Xavier wished to talk to him. He glanced at his helmet that rested on his desk that could break the contact, before deciding to see what Charles wanted as at the moment he had no plans for an attack. Thus Charles had no reason to seek him out for a confrontation, something else must have happened.

Closing his eyes he listened carefully for Charles's mental voice.

'Hello Eric,' Xavier said in greeting. 'I have need of your help for a very dangerous mission,' he stated. 'A mission to save a version of the X-MEN in another dimension, one in which I was killed when we were still young men,' he explained much to Eric's surprise. 'It seems my death inspired you to take up my cause and you created the X-Men to unite humans and mutants together. You even brought your daughter Lorna into the group,' he continued. 'Now they are all in danger, having been captured, all bar one a mutant we met a couple of months ago,' there was a pause in the mental contact here and Eric guessed the meeting had been a charged one. 'He is the son of Jean Grey and Logan from that dimension, he managed to escape to ask for our help against whoever took his group captive,' he added.

'Why should I aide you Charles?' Eric inquired, cutting into Xavier's explanation. He was intrigued by what he was being told, but he didn't see why he should help.

'Because Eric you will be aiding your mission of helping mutant kind, it does not matter that it will be in another dimension,' Xavier responded quickly. 'Also if the creature that led the attack and disabled all the X-men including Juggernaut, whom it put down with ease, exists in our dimension, we need all the information we can on it in case either of us encounters it,' he informed him. 'We need to know who created it and how, what powers it has and more than anything how to bring it down,' he stated.

Eric frowned as he listened to Xavier's argument and had to agree the idea of a creature who could so easily defeat not only the X-Men, but also the Juggernaut with such ease would be a great danger if it existed in both dimensions. Whoever controlled this beast could be part of an anti-mutant force, the very thought concerned him.

'Very well Charles, you have made your point and I will aide you,' he finally decided as he stood up and picked up his helmet. 'I will be there with Wanda and Pietro in an hour,' he told him before he put his helmet on, cutting the contact between them and leaving to find his son and daughter.

As he walked through the base he knew there was another reason why he had agreed to help, hearing that in this other dimension he had brought his other daughter Lorna into the X-Men. It had made him worry she was in great danger for say what you will about the Master of Magnetism, but he loved his children. It did not matter which dimension they were from, and helping another version of himself in his quest was the smart thing to do. Who knows, one day he may need help and he could then call in a favor.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

(Blackbird)

Logan sat near the back of the sleek craft and wondered how they would manage to get the drop on Madelyne Pryor. She may be, as Scott pointed out, insane, but she was just as powerful as Jean herself was. She could sense them coming before they could attack, unless of course Jean in combination with Rachel and Alexander could block her from picking them up. He subconsciously pulled a cigar out from a hidden compartment near his seat and prepared to light it up, then he caught Jean's rather pointed look and giving her a grin he put the cigar back as he knew she didn't like him smoking in the jet.

Jean had to suppress her own grin as she turned back to the front of the jet. Logan had an effect on her which she could never really explain. From the moment she had met him a more playful and daring person had come out, before Logan had arrived she had always kept herself under tight control and rarely did things spontaneously. She had followed a set pattern, when that pattern began to change her friends and Scott especially had taken notice. To Scott it was the worst thing that could have happened, he didn't like the changes he saw in her and he let her know it. But there was nothing he could do to stop it. Jean's interactions with Logan continued and she liked to believe she was a more complete woman thanks to those interactions.

"So what's the plan?" Bobby inquired from his seat. "Pryor is not someone who is easy to sneak up on," he reminded them all.

"No she isn't Bobby," Jean agreed with a nod of her head. "Which is why I'm going to go in there first, to put her attention on me while the rest of you sneak up on her and can get into a position for an attack," she added.

"Bad idea Jeannie," Logan argued before Scott could put forth his own protest. "You go in first and she'll blast you into a million pieces before we can do anything," he argued as she turned to look back at him. "Same with one eye," he went on with a jerk of his head in Scott's direction. "I'll go in and get her attention; she won't be able to do me any real lasting harm," he said confidently. "And you might be needed to help keep her from sensing the rest of you," he finished.

"I agree mother, I don't know how precise this Pryor's telepathic powers are or what it would take to block her sensing us," Alexander said in support of his father's view. "Best we take no chances, if we are to do this as quickly as possible as well. We need to ensure we catch her off guard," he told her as she narrowed her eyes at him and Logan.

"As much as I don't want to agree with the little shit on anything, I think he is right Jean," Scott growled out. He was still very angry over Alexander reading his mind without his permission, he was even more angry than the memories he had stirred had been some of his worst.

The whole Madelyne Pryor business wasn't something he ever wanted to remember, his guilt over marrying her in his mistaken belief she was Jean as well as his actions once he found out the truth always haunted him. He knew he had acted in the worst possible way. Abandoning her and their child had been the worst thing he had ever done in his life and he knew that. The fact his actions had, as Alexander had stated, pushed Pryor over the edge enough to be corrupted, by whoever it was responsible for that event, shamed him. It was made even worse that the son he had sired with Pryor had been kidnapped. That he was now the warrior from the future called Cable, made no difference. What Alexander had done had dredged all that guilt and shame up. It made him hate the kid even more than he already did after their last encounter.

Jean glanced between Logan, Alexander and Scott for a few minutes before she reluctantly agreed that Logan was correct. Madelyne would probably attack as soon as she saw her and the same goes for Scott. Logan however was another thing entirely. Madelyne was an exact clone of her right down to her emotions of that time, which included her love for Scott. It also included her lust of that time for Logan himself, which she knew from personal experience, would only grow more powerful as time went by. She suspected Madelyne harbored an attraction to Logan as she had at that time. She refused to admit how she felt about Logan at this moment in time, but knowing how she felt she believed Madelyne would not attack Logan right away.

"Ok Logan you win," Jean finally conceded. "Just be careful, she may not have the full power of the Phoenix behind her, but it is enough to hurt you as we know from personal experience," she warned him and was thankful when Logan nodded in acceptance of that warning.

Her brief time as the Dark Phoenix had shown them all just how affective it could be against any of the X-Men which included Logan, she was just thankful she had not caused any lasting harm to her friends. But she knew that her power had left an actual scar on Logan's body, something that did not fade even after his healing factor had kicked in. That knowledge was known only to her and Logan himself, that he remembered that fact relieved her.

"Even if we catch her off guard, the minute we attack she will retaliate," Kitty pointed out. "And it will not be an easy fight, no matter what our plan is," she stated.

"Half-pint has got a point," Logan said in agreement. "Madelyne is a tricky enemy to fight. She may not have the full power of the Phoenix, but she has enough to be dangerous," he stated.

"This is why it is important that when the attack starts Mom, Rachel and I are in position to launch our own attack from a triangle position," Alexander spoke up. "If we can hit her first time out, then the fight should be as short one with any luck," he added.

"And when does our luck ever run that good in any reality?" Rogue asked in a sarcastic manner as she leaned her head against Gambit's shoulder while ensuring she didn't touch his skin.

Alexander grinned and nodded as he realized she had made a good point. The X-Men's battles were never easy and there had been a few times when it seemed they may not actually win. Going up against a Phoenix host even one who had only half the connection, wasn't going to be a walk in the park. Still if he was to have any chance of saving his family and friends, they had to succeed and the quicker they dealt with Madelyne Pryor the better their chances were of succeeding.

+XW+

(X-Mansion)

Xavier looked up as he finally sensed that Eric and his children had arrived, well this would be interesting he thought. He quickly moved to greet them. He slowly wheeled himself to the door to find his guests already inside and waiting for him.

"Hello old friend," Magneto said in greeting and a small smile.

"Eric, I thank you for agreeing to help out with this," Xavier responded. "I know our disagreements of late have been the cause of much resentment between us, but they have never stopped us from allying when needed," he continued calmly. "This is one of those times, especially if that beast Alexander described exists in this reality," he added.

"I agree, the idea of something strong enough to defeat even the Juggernaut with such ease as well as myself and so many other mutants is disturbing," Magneto agreed. "If it has indeed been created by one of our enemies that exist in both dimensions then we need as much information about it as we can get. Our future may depend on it," he added in a tone that told Xavier Magneto was dead serious about this matter.

"I agree, we will leave as soon as my team returns with our last member who must be healed first," Xavier replied with a nod of his head. "If they can succeed in their mission," he paused as he really didn't know if Alexander's plan to heal Madelyne would work.

Magneto sensed his old friend's unease and wondered who the last member of their team was, and what he meant by healed. Xavier sensed his friend's thoughts and decided to explain everything to him. He was certain Eric would be just as uncertain as the majority of the X-Men as to whether Pryor could be healed.

+XW+

(Goblin Queen's hideout)

Logan walked calmly into the hidden cave hideout of Madelyne Pryor and hoped she wasn't in a fighting mood. If she was in such a mood then she wasn't going to be caught unaware and their plan would fail. He paused at the very entrance of the room where his senses told him Pryor would be. He felt a slight pleasant touch in his mind which he knew to be Jean. That more than anything made him ready to face her clone. Madelyne was a dangerous enemy in that she could use Jean's memories and features to fool anyone, and although his senses could tell one from the other that didn't stop him from being affected by being in her presence for any length of time.

Madelyne looked up as she sensed a presence she hadn't sensed since her last battle with the X-Men. Leaning forward she watched as Logan appeared an instant later just as she remembered him. She frowned, wondering what had brought the feral mutant to her. She hadn't had any run-ins with the X-Men in a year, having grown tired of being defeated. Even more so she had grown tired of seeing her husband Scott with Jean Grey, the woman she had once believed herself to be so long ago. Snarling at the mere thought she unleashed a wave of energy that made the room darken. Logan did nothing but continue to move towards her, even though she knew he must have felt the power flow over him.

Jean also felt the power twist through the wall she was using as cover. It took all of her control not to react to the perceived threat to Logan. She already gave in to the urge to briefly touch Logan's mind before he entered Madelyne's presence. She glanced at Scott who seemed very uneasy, not that she blamed him. He was about to come face to face with the biggest mistake he had made in his life, she did not envy him. But the fact that Madelyne was her clone made it just as much her mistake as well, even though she had nothing to do with how she had been cloned.

'I'm in position mom,' Alexander's mental voice broke into her thoughts and she shook them off and focused on the mission at hand. "Alexander is ready and in position," she told Scott who nodded and informed the rest of the team who had split into three groups, one with Rachel, one with Alexander and the rest with her.

"Now we just need Rachel in place and we can move," Scott muttered knowing he had to keep quiet or Madelyne might hear them.

Logan looked up at Madelyne and paused as he noted just how much flesh she was showing, her costume was almost none existent and her breasts were proudly on display although not completely visible as they were covered somewhat by the cut up dress she was wearing. Her lower half was covered by a low cut dress and she wore a cape. The majority of her body was shown in all its glory, his body reacted, but it wasn't Madelyne he saw but Jean in her place. He had to struggle to clear his mind of the pleasing image as he didn't have time to indulge in fantasies and Jean was probably monitoring his thoughts. He doubted she would be pleased by what he was seeing. Taking a breath he kept walking.

Jean blushed as she had indeed been monitoring Logan's thoughts. She had seen exactly what he had imagined in his mind after seeing Madelyne's flimsy costume. Seeing herself basically in Madelyne's place in front of Logan in such a costume was arousing her, her own mind was feeding on Logan's fantasies. But this was no time for them to be messing around. She forced herself to push those thoughts away just as Logan was doing.

"You okay Jean?" Scott inquired as he took note of her flushed state.

"Yes, just nervous," Jean quickly responded, slamming every mental shield she knew in place to keep anything leaking through the physic bond she shared with Scott. He didn't need to know just how Logan's fantasies affected her. That wouldn't help matters, especially right now.

"Ah Logan, long time," Madelyne spoke up, making everyone quiet down and pray she hadn't somehow picked them up.

"How have you, Red?" Logan shot back as calmly as he could.

"What are you doing here Logan?" Madelyne demanded to know as she stood up, ignoring his question as she reached out with her powers to check the surrounding area. She couldn't pick up anything. It seemed Logan had come alone which intrigued her.

Logan shrugged before answering. "Had some trouble with Oneeye and needed some time away from the mansion. Watching him and Jean makes me ill," he told her. Jean's breath hitched as she sensed the truth in Logan's statement, seeing her with Scott twisted Logan up inside. But he kept it bottled up inside, knowing she would not approve of his feelings. She had never believed the pain he experienced when he saw her and Scott could be so potent. He was always careful never to allow her to feel it, but with his focus on Madelyne his feelings and thoughts were leaking through to Jean, who was keeping a close monitor on him.

"So you came to see me because for all intense and purposes I'm Jean, only I despise Scott Summers just as much as you do," Madelyne inquired as she stepped down from her throne and began to walk around Logan. "You came here for something. Me perhaps?" she asked. "Is that it Logan, you want my body?" she asked with a slight purr in her voice as she ran her hands down her body in a seductive manner. "Her body," she added.

Logan slammed his eyes closed as he did everything he could to control the sudden instinct to take Madelyne in his arms. She wasn't Jean and he wouldn't be fooled into thinking she was. Jean felt the conflict suddenly ignite in Logan. She reached out without thinking and began to help him to regain control of his emotions and his more primal urges, which she could sense Madelyne had ignited with her powers. She could feel the twisted energies of Madelyne's powers trying to sway Logan into taking her into a heated embrace. Anger ignited in her at the idea and she fought harder to keep Logan in control of himself.

Madelyne watched as Logan fought himself and she had to admit she was impressed with his resistance. Her powers should have ignited the primal spirit she knew Logan possessed and he should have taken her into his embrace by now. She began to frown as she continued to try and provoke Logan into something she knew he would never contemplate. She knew him well enough to know he only wanted Jean Grey. To him she was a completely different person and these days she would agree, but that didn't mean she did feel the same lust for this man that had once filled Jean herself when she was created.

"Give in to what you want Logan," she said, trying to coax him into action.

"N…not why I'm here Pryor," Logan managed to gasp out as he battled himself and tried to remember the plan.

'Mom, we are in position,' Rachel's mental voice almost caused Jean to stop helping Logan, but she quickly regained control of herself. "Rachel is ready, all teams go," she commanded, ignoring the fact Scott was beside her and he was team leader. In fact Scott was staring at her in shock at her giving orders instead of him.

+XW+

(Earth-619, secret hideout)

Scott sat watching as Essex took blood and DNA samples from his former allies. He still felt a slight unease about doing this, but it was becoming easier to stomach as time went on. All he had to do was keep reminding himself that at the end, he would have Jean back where she belonged, at his side. He would also finally have his revenge on Logan, and those who refused to help him stop Logan seducing Jean away from him.

Essex smiled as he watched the samples get collected. He could barely imagine the experiments he would be able to conduct now with so much blood and DNA from some of the most powerful mutants alive. He wasn't going to rush this. He would take his time as there was only one X-man left free and he was no threat on his own. Soon he would begin to alter the memories of Jean Grey and the other X-Men into his personal guards. Summers just had no idea what he had allowed to happen or just how much power he had placed into his hands.

+XW+

(X-Mansion)

Xavier sat and waited for his friend to digest everything he had told them about the mission his X-Men were currently on. He suspected Eric would be just as curious as he, if Madelyne Pryor could be healed fully as Alexander planned, just like he had originally thought. The mission was dangerous and yet if they planned to get the whole team transported to the alternate dimension, then they had to succeed. Wanda and Pietro just sat and waited for their father to speak, neither of them had much experience with the clone of Jean Grey, although they knew their father had encountered her a few times when he replaced Xavier as headmaster of the school for a short period of time.

"You play with fire Charles," Magneto finally spoke. "Madelyne Pryor is dangerous. Her powers are not completely under her control and her access to the Phoenix Force, while slim, makes her one of our most dangerous adversaries even with a full team pitted against her," he stated. "Her mind is cracked, easily manipulated by whatever it was that pushed her over the edge," he added. "Yet this Alexander thinks he might be able to heal her with Jean and Rachel's aide, but he is gambling that he is correct," he said.

"I believe he is yes, however Alexander seems to know a lot about the Phoenix itself," Xavier responded. "More than likely it is possible the Jean Grey of his reality knows more about Phoenix than we do ourselves. I'm willing to let them try if it only removes Madelyne as a threat, not just to us but the world as well," he explained as his reason for even attempting this. "Plus Madelyne was a part of the X-Men, no matter how she became one of us and we owe her this for how we basically abandoned her when we found out she was a clone of Jean," he stated.

Magneto smiled as Xavier spoke, no matter how much time had passed it seemed his friend would never change. He would always look to the brightest outcome of any situation they encountered, and he would always try to make up for any errors he perceived to have made. Even with all their arguments and conflicts over the years, he still admired that trait in his friend even if he sometimes felt it was naive.

"If they can heal her then it will be a worthwhile fight Charles," Magneto admitted with a nod of his head. "I just think it is a big risk," he added.

"Yes I know Eric, but if we are all to get safely to Alexander's dimension it is one we must take and a risk we must pull off," Xavier concluded as he settled back in his wheelchair. Magneto nodded in agreement as Pietro went to make them all something to drink. Wanda however pulled a book from a nearby self and began to read as she hated waiting.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

(Goblin Queen's hideout)

Madelyne Pryor was caught completely off guard as the X-Men appeared from all sides, turning to Logan to make him pay for deceiving her and lowering her guard when she should have known better. She used her powers to set the man on fire. Logan screamed as the flames burnt through his uniform and skin. Jean seeing this forgot the plan and unleashed her own powers flinging Pryor away from Logan who collapsed to the ground still screaming as the flames got hotter. Seeing this Bobby used his ice powers to put the flames out, leaving Logan lying on the ground missing quite a lot of skin. The other X-Men were quickly attacked by a swarm of goblins, clearly summoned by Madelyne.

"Well if it isn't my darling sister," Madelyne spat as she got back up from being flung backwards. "I guess I shouldn't be surprised. Logan rarely goes anywhere where you are not," she taunted, knowing the true depth of feelings between the two.

Whatever else she was going to say stopped when she noted Scott Summers standing side by side with the White Queen, taking note of the rather closeness of the two she began to wonder if Scott was straying. Reaching out with her telepathic powers, she smashed straight into Scott's mind as she had one of her goblins pounce on Jean to distract her. Emma felt the intrusion, but could do little to help as she was attacked by two more goblins. Scott let out a scream of pain as his mind was invaded for a second time that night only this time it was not a gentle probe.

Alexander cursed as the plan came apart from the very beginning, clearly Madelyne was far dangerous than he had believed even after being warned about her. He was in such a rush to get back home and rescue his family, he was making mistakes. Jumping over an oncoming goblin he slashed it with his claws and ran to where Logan was slowly healing his burnt skin. He could tell his father was in pain from the look in his eyes.

"I need you to distract her dad so I can get to Mom and Rachel and set up the three way strike with the Phoenix," he told him.

"Yeah no problem kid," Logan replied with a grunt of pain as he pushed himself to his feet and noted Summers jerking around on the ground not far from them and Madelyne's sole attention on him.

Alexander saw the same thing, but didn't even think of turning and running to where Rachel was being overwhelmed by a group of goblins, having been separated from the other X-Men. He dived straight into the fight swiping at the goblins as fast as he could. Rachel used the brief respite as the goblins turned on her half-brother to recollect herself and refocus her powers. She unleashed the Phoenix force and destroyed three of the goblins attacking them. Alexander unleashed his own Phoenix powers to destroy the other two.

"We have to get to Mom and set up the triangle attack now before this fight gets any more out of hand," Alexander told her.

"You think?" Rachel shot back sarcastically. "I'll go help Mom, you get that mad woman away from my father," she ordered.

"Don't need to as my dad is right on it," Alexander replied as he jerked his finger behind him causing Rachel to turn just in time to see Logan collide with Madelyne even as his skin continued to heal from the fire that had consumed him. "Now let's get to mom and get this mission done," he shouted as he turned and ran towards where Jean was fighting three more goblins.

Logan did his best to ignore the fact that Madelyne looked just like Jean as he fought her, it would do him no good to think he was actually hurting the woman he loved.

Scott lay on the ground jerking every once in a while from his ex-wife's attack, his brain felt like it had been boiled alive. He wanted to get up and help the others but his body refused to move, he had known this whole thing was a big mistake. But the Professor had been adamant of helping Alexander, as well as trying to heal Madelyne. Something he didn't believe was possible, hearing a scream he turned to see Emma fall to the ground after being jumped by another goblin from behind even as she fought off two others.

Beast also saw Emma fall and quickly began jumping over the attacking goblins he had been dealing with to reach her, scooping her up he jumped out of the way of another set of attacks that more than likely would have seriously wounded the young woman. Something he felt was the idea, it was almost as if Pryor had purposely singled out the blond telepath. He didn't get far as more goblins seemed to surround him. "Oh dear," he muttered as he placed Emma back on the ground and prepared to do his best to defend her.

"Beast duck," Rogue commanded as she flew headlong at him.

Ducking, Rogue flowed over where he had just been, into the oncoming goblins. Gambit and Kurt right behind her. Letting out a relieved sigh he quickly waded into the attack himself even as Kurt picked Emma up and teleported her away. Kitty soon arrived with Rahne and Storm to help combat the rather large group of goblins, Kurt teleported right back into the thick of the fighting next to Rahne who gave him a quick smile.

Madelyne could feel there was more to this attack than she was seeing. Logan seemed intent on keeping her distracted from Jean who she could just see out of the corner of her eye surrounded by two teenagers. One she knew to be Jean's daughter from the future, a fact that made her sick to her stomach. The other teen was unknown to her, but she could sense something familiar about him that put her senses on alert. She didn't have any more time to dwell on it as Logan attacked her again, thus she didn't see the three split up and head of into three separate directions which set up a triangulation attack.

'Logan, drive her into the middle of our line of sight,' Jean projected into Logan's mind and doing her best to ignore the pain she could feel within him. That Scott was also in pain also registered in her mind, but to her surprise Scott's thoughts were all focused on Emma Frosts wellbeing. Madelyne picked up Jean's surprise with ease, and decided to see if she could cause some real pain between the two after what she had found in Scott's mind.

"Don't be too surprised Jean, it seems as if Scott has been getting a little too attached to Frost," Madelyne stated as the goblins paused in their attack allowing the still standing X-Men a brief respite. "And while he hasn't crossed the line yet, he will as his fantasies have all be about the blond haired witch," she taunted her with a cruel smile. "He's been going to her for all his problems about you and Logan and other things. Frost has been all too happy to help as she wants Scott for herself," she added her smile growing.

Jean's eyes widened as she listened to her clone, losing sight of the fact that Madelyne was in position for the triangle attack. She glanced at Scott who was just now getting to his knees. He had a look on his face that showed her that the words Madelyne had spoken had more than some truth to them. Madelyne could feel the conflict ignite within Jean, it was a feeling she loved considering she still viewed Jean as the woman who took her husband from her. This was payback, long overdue in her mind.

+XW+

(X-Mansion)

Xavier sat across the chessboard awaiting his friend's next move, to pass the time he had decided to challenge his old friend to a chess game. It was something they used to do all the time when their friendship was still new. As they played now he realized how much he missed the simple pleasure of playing a game with a friend.

"So Charles, how long do we wait until we go and check on your charges?" Eric inquired as he moved his knight.

"I have great faith in their abilities to subdue Madelyne, and you should know that Eric," Xavier responded as he looked at his own pieces and planned his own move. "But saying that, we both know Madelyne is not an easy enemy to defeat," he pointed out before moving his bishop.

"How true, still time is against us if you wish to save this Alexander's version of your students," Eric reminded him as he moved his own bishop. "We need to act and soon," he stated.

"I know that Eric, but we can do nothing without my X-Men succeeding in healing Madelyne. We just need to wait a little longer I'm sure," Xavier shot back as he moved his other bishop and smiled. "Check," he stated as he directed his smile at his old friend.

"It seems you've lost none of your ability with this game my old friend," Eric mused as he noted that Xavier had indeed won the game as he knocked his king over.

"Indeed," Xavier replied as he leaned back in his wheelchair. "And I must say you have improved your game quite a bit since our last match," he said with a smile.

"How kind of you to say so Charles," Eric said, catching the teasing tone in his old friend's tone. "How about a rematch?" he suggested to which Xavier smiled and nodded in agreement.

Pietro groaned and just flopped back into his chair in boredom, he hated it when things dragged. When his father had told him they were coming to help the X-Men, he had been pleased because usually they got into some very action packed adventures. But right now all they were doing was waiting, and if there was one thing he hated it was waiting for anything. His sister he noted was busy reading the book she had picked up from the nearby bookshelf, and she seemed to be enjoying it.

"Do calm yourself Pietro," Wanda said without looking up, having been aware of the growing impatience in her brother. "We will be in action soon enough. For now take the time to rest and prepare yourself," she told him as she finally looked up and locked gazes with him. "It is clear from what father has said that this fight will not be as easy as those we have had before," she pointed out. "So don't be so cocky about the outcome," she warned before turning back to her book.

"Oh come on Wanda, I am sure we'll win hands down," Pietro responded only to get a resigned look in response from his sister. He just grinned at her before he got up and sped into the living room to watch some TV, hoping it would help pass the time more quickly.

+XW+

(Goblin Queen's hideout)

Scott could see it in Jean's eyes that she knew Madelyne had been telling the truth about his feelings towards Emma, oh this didn't look good. After all the arguments and accusations he had given her over the years about Logan, he knew once this mission was over he was going to be in deep shit.

Jean's body began to glow with the fire of the Phoenix as she felt her temper begin to boil at what she had just learned. After all of Scott's supposed moral standing about her relationship with Logan he had basically done the same with Frost.

Madelyne smirked as she felt Jean's rage begin to boil. She could feel it flow all the way through her. 'Oh this is going to be good,' she thought.

'No Mom, forget one eye and focus on the mission," Alexander projected into Jean's mind as he sensed the build up of anger within her. He didn't care what happened to Summers, but right now they needed Jean to focus on the matter at hand or this was all for nothing.

Jean heard her son through the cloud of anger still building within her. While it was a struggle she managed to push the anger aside. Madelyne had said Scott had not crossed the line, more than likely he, like her was on the precipice of doing something. It just told her more than ever that her marriage was failing, or more than likely had already failed. Turning away from Scott she focused on Madelyne who was smirking coldly at her, that just angered her further.

"Mother, he called you mother?" Madelyne said in surprise. "What trickery is this?" she inquired. "I knew about your daughter from the future, but how is it you now have a son here?" she demanded to know. She was very interested in the answer.

"I'm her son in a different dimension," Alexander spoke up, deciding to keep the clone of his mother talking. "But Summers isn't my father," he added with a glare at where Scott still kneeled.

"Very interesting, and who is your father in that dimension?" Madelyne inquired with a raised eyebrow at the answer she had gotten.

Alexander didn't reply in words, he just raised his fist and popped his claws which caused an even bigger reaction from Madelyne as she realized just who had fathered the young man in front of her. The surprise of the revelation stopped Madelyne from picking up the telepathic signals between Alexander, Rachel and Jean.

"Logan sired you," Madelyne stated with a cold smirk at Scott who couldn't help but glare back at her as he picked up the point she was making against him. "Well isn't that interesting, sister?" she said turning to Jean who made sure not to give anything away. "Somewhere you and Logan actually make it," she stated with another smirk. "How jealous you must be," she taunted before turning to Logan who had backed away at Jean's suitable prodding, so that she, Rachel and Alexander all had Madelyne in their sights. "And how it must burn you Logan, to know somewhere there is a you that finally won Jean Grey's heart," she said intending to hurt Logan with her words for setting up this attack by distracting her.

Jean shifted slightly as she felt the words make their mark on Logan. The knowledge did indeed hurt him. She hadn't realized just how much it had been bothering him, knowing about Alexander and his world had on one hand given him hope for his own chances here. But it had also reminded him just what was so out of reach. She wished she could say something to ease his pain, but right now she was so confused she didn't know what to say or do.

'Now,' Alexander's psychic command cut through those thoughts and she quickly unleashed the Phoenix at Madelyne at the same time as Alexander and Rachel.

Madelyne was caught completely off guard having been too involved in taunting her foes. She tried to jump out of the way, but she had reacted to late. She was completely consumed by the three pronged attack, pulled into the air she could do nothing but scream. All her powers were out of reach and she couldn't escape or break the attack.

"Kurt, how is Emma?" Scott inquired as he finally managed to push himself to his feet.

"Unconscious," Kurt answered distractedly as he watched Alexander's plan unfold. The fire of three Phoenix hosts combined seemed to hypnotize him.

To Scott's surprise he could see the others were just as spellbound by the spectacle. He stared at the sight and wondered if it was even possible Madelyne could be healed. Would Alexander's crazy plan actually succeed? And if it did succeed and she was healed, then the question became what would it mean for him and Jean? Worse, now Jean knew just how close he and Emma had gotten of late. She even knew now thanks to Madelyne that he was fantasying about her. Hearing Emma wanted him for herself had been a surprise. He had a small clue she might be attracted to him, but to hear it confirmed was a shock. But it also gave him a thrill to know he could still attract such a beautiful woman. He guessed he would have to have a very long talk with his wife. He doubted it would go well as he recalled the anger he had seen in Jean's eyes.

The fire of the Phoenix seemed to burn brighter and Scott wondered exactly what the three hosts were doing, he also couldn't help but wonder what it felt like to be so connected.

"Do you think it will work?" Storm's question caught him off guard and he turned to find the weather witch beside him.

"I don't know Ororo," Scott answered honestly. "The little snot seemed convinced he could do it, and Jean and Rachel quickly supported his plan so I guess we have to have faith they can do it," he told her. "Or this whole thing is for nothing, and we'll have to revise any plan about helping Alexander," he stated.

Storm heard the underline hatred in her friend's voice when he said Alexander's name, after what had gone down before they had come here she could understand Scott being angry about the invasion of his mind, but the raw hatred she heard seemed a little far fetched for only two meetings between them. Was it amplified by the fact that Alexander was Jean's son with Logan, no matter what dimension he was from? Or maybe it was more down to the fact Jean accepted Alexander as her son no matter his origin? Just as she had done so with Rachel.

"Oh god," Emma moaned as she stumbled back into the cave. "The power they are putting out is beyond anything I've felt before," she told them.

"Are we safe just standing here and watching?" Kitty inquired still staring into the flames.

"I don't know," Emma responded with a shake of her head.

Before anyone else could say anything, they were all forced to look away as the flames got brighter and they all heard the call of the Phoenix. That it was joined by three other cries made them all wince, they began to back away as the cries got louder. The flames suddenly expanded flowing in all directions. They all flinched as it passed over them, but it didn't harm them and it quickly died out. They all turned back to see Madelyne Pryor had dropped to the ground only to be caught by Logan who recovered the fastest.

"Did it work?" Beast inquired as he watched Alexander, Rachel and Jean collapse to the ground clearly drained.

"We did it," Jean responded before she passed out. Beast quickly moved to check her out as Alexander passed out and then finally Rachel. Clearly it had drained them more than he had suspected.

"Now what?" Kurt asked as he looked around the cave.

"We get them all on the blackbird and we get them home quickly, so we can check them all out," Scott answered. "Make sure Madelyne is secured with an energy dampener," he added. "I'm not taking any risks," he added at the look he got from Kurt and Kitty.

+XW+

(Earth-619, secret hideout)

Essex couldn't believe the readouts he was getting on the DNA and blood samples he had collected from the X-Men, the power held within was beyond what he had originally believed possible. He was already thinking of possibly cloning an army from the samples, with the sort of power this would give him along with the original X-Men once they had undergone the memory alteration process would make him unstoppable. Oh he could barely wait to begin, but he had time to continue to analyze the samples as each one gave him even more knowledge of the secrets of the mutant gene.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

(X-Mansion)

Xavier looked up as he heard the sounds of the Blackbird returning to the hangar, he let out a relieved sigh and quickly started for the elevator. He noted Eric and his children quickly got up to follow. He just hoped the meeting between them and the returning X-Men would go smoothly.

Magneto didn't have to be a mind reader to know what his old friend was thinking. He gave each of his children a look to signify to be on their guard, but not to start anything and was relieved when they both nodded in understanding. The elevator stopped and let them out, just as the ramp of the Blackbird opened. They all saw Logan storm out of the jet and quickly head towards them. Magneto awaited the greeting from the feral mutant, but to their surprise Logan paid them no heed and exited without even looking at them.

"That was strange," Xavier stated as he watched the door close behind Logan.

"Yes, I was expecting a much more aggressive hello," Magneto agreed with a nod of his head. "Not to be ignored as if I wasn't here," he added with a shrug. "Something must be wrong," he mused.

"You have no idea," Jean's weary voice said from behind them, causing them all to turn back around to find the rest of the X-Men now assembled behind them. "Madelyne pushed Logan to his limit when we used him as bait to distract her. His senses and instincts are out of control," she explained, even as she did her best to keep her worry for him from showing right now. "He's gone to the Danger Room, to try and regain control away from anyone he might hurt," she told them.

"Professor, what the hell are Magneto and his children doing here?" Scott finally exploded, having held his tongue as long as he could.

"They are the extra help I told you I would be contacting," Xavier answered with a slight glare at Scott, not to blow this conversation into an argument. "It concerns him as one of Alexander's team mates just happens to be his daughter Lorna. Say what you will about Eric, but he does care for his children"

"But Professor, he is one of our biggest enemies," Scott couldn't help to argue.

"While you argue this point between yourselves, I'm taking Miss Pryor, Alexander, Rachel and Jean to medical," Hank said before anyone could say anything. "They drained themselves badly, so much that they all collapsed unconscious when they finished," he told them. "And while they all came too again, bar Madelyne, during the flight home, I want to check them out just to be on the safe side," he added as Jean went to argue.

"I agree, as we will need them at their best if we are to rescue Alexander's friends and family," Xavier agreed with a nod of his head. "Jean, please go with Hank and get checked over and the same goes for you Alexander and Rachel," he ordered.

"I'm surprised you didn't ask yet if we succeeded," Alexander stated as he nodded in agreement. What he, Rachel and Jean had done was beyond anything he had taken part in before. It had pushed his powers to his limits, and he was still feeling drained. He also felt the echo of being joined with three other Phoenix hosts.

"I assume you did succeed or you wouldn't have brought Madelyne to the mansion," Xavier replied calmly to which Alexander just nodded before following the others out.  
"Now Professor, I think we should discuss your choice in bringing them here," Scott stated coldly pointing at Magneto and his children causing Xavier to sigh in annoyance.

"I don't have to explain myself to you Scott, you forget yourself," Xavier responded highly annoyed by Scott's tone of voice. "This is and has always been my home before I turned it into a school for Mutants," he reminded him and the other remaining X-Men. "I can invite whoever I chose here. I also am the overall leader of the X-Men and thus I choose who joins us on our missions," he added.

"Scott doesn't speak for all of us Professor," Kurt spoke up before Scott could respond. "We have allied with the Brotherhood before, when we face a mutual threat, and this monster Alexander told us about could exist in our dimension and thus could be a threat to us all," he stated calmly and doing his best to ignore the heated glares he received from Scott and Kitty.

However their reasons were for entirely different reasons, Scott was glaring due to Kurt accepting Magneto and his children's presence in their home so easily. Kitty however was glaring at the rather heated gaze Kurt was giving Magneto's daughter Wanda Maximoff. Hell she had noted from the moment they had seen who was beside the Professor that Kurt had been unable to look away from the stunning brunette in the rather flimsy red outfit. If she recalled correctly it was not the only time Kurt had responded to Wanda when they had met one another during their many battles. The thought of him been attracted to Wanda annoyed her greatly. But she also had to remember that she was too afraid to admit her own feelings for Kurt. He had already made his well know. If she couldn't find the courage to take that step, then couldn't really blame him for trying to move on she asked herself. That Wanda was returning the interest just annoyed her all the more, turning away she noted Rahne give her a warning look.

"At least one of you X-Men seems to think things through before jumping to conclusions," Magneto responded and was not blind to the looks been exchanged between Wanda and Kurt. "I'm here to help you at Charles request. I believe it is possible this demon exists in this dimension as Nightcrawler just stated and any intel we can get will be of use if it does exist here," he added. "However my main interest is ensuring Lorna doesn't come to harm, no matter that this Lorna is from another dimension," he stated with a cold glare at Scott.

Scott let out a frustrated growl before turning and storming out. Emma quickly turned and followed as she didn't want to be alone with any of her team mates right now. Madelyne Pryor had caused her a huge headache in her attempts to attract Scott's attention, although she could feel the anger it had caused within Jean. That would cause even more problems between the married couple, maybe just enough to cause them to split up. It was a mean spirited thought she knew, but she wanted Scott Summers and anything that could her attain him was good in her books.

"Why do I sense an even greater surge of anger, frustration and other high tempered emotions?" Xavier inquired after the blond telepath had departed.

"Before Pryor was healed she managed to read Scott and Emma's minds," Kitty told him as his question made her focus on something other than her problems with Kurt. "Scott it seems to have an interest in Emma that she returns fully," she added with a frown.

"I take it Jean knows?" Xavier inquired with a feeling of dread descending on him.

"Oh she knows, she almost lost it fully which I'm sure was Madelyne's intention," Storm told him. "Alexander however was able to make her refocus on the task at hand," she said thankfully.  
"But that does not mean a reckoning isn't coming Professor," Rogue warned him as she leaned against Gambit. "After all the shit Scott has given her over the years about her and Logan, for her to find out he's done the same damn thing must have hit her hard and spiked whatever anger she already feels for him," she explained at the Professor's look. "It will not be pretty, plus I assume once Madelyne wakes up in her right mind then she'll want a piece of him as well for leaving her and their child for Jean," she went on with a dark look in her eyes.

She'd never been happy about what Scott had done to Madelyne and their child, leaving them so quickly once he had found out she wasn't Jean. Oh she was happy her friends we married and happy well had been happy, but not how they went about it. The fact it had sent Madelyne insane after their child was kidnapped just made it worse. She could never imagine leaving her child behind no matter for what reason. Of course the chance of her ever having a child was slim to none, unless she could find some way to control her powers.

"Hopefully they will leave it till after our mission is complete," Rahne spoke up before she turned and all but dragged Kitty out of the room.

She needed to talk to her friend. She could already see another disaster approaching if Kurt's look towards Wanda was any indication. Kitty had to be willing to step up and soon, or she may just end up missing any chance she has with their furry friend.

+XW+

(Medical)

Jean watched as Alexander and Rachel were checked over by Hank, she was concerned by how drained her children had been from what they had done to heal Madelyne. She glanced at her clone and noted she seemed to be more asleep now than unconscious as her breathing was more even. She knew they had succeeded and healed Madelyne's fractured mind and removed the taint that had driven her insane. What she didn't know was just how much she would remember once she woke up. The feelings she had felt while in the link were still flowing through her mind. It had been an amazing feeling, her powers had felt super charged and beyond anything she had felt before.

But what was worrying her was her almost constant lock on Logan, since she had woken up she had been keeping a close eye on him. She could feel the war going on inside him; Madelyne had driven Logan's control of the primal spirit within to his limit. Another few minutes and he'd probably have lost control and taken Madelyne right there in the cave, but while he'd been able to ignore just how close to the edge he was during the battle. Now he had nothing to distract him from the primal spirits urges for him to let loose. He had locked himself inside the Danger Room so he couldn't hurt anyone and her especially. His control was brittle, any nudge would send him over the edge and the primal would gain control which wouldn't be a good thing. At least worrying about Logan kept her from thinking about Scott and Emma. What Madelyne had revealed to her about them wasn't something she wanted to think about just yet.

"How are they Hank?" she finally asked if for nothing else than to break her current train of thought.

"They, like you, are drained and tired," Hank responded with a calming smile. "But I note all of you are showing an increase in power. It is almost as if the combination and joining of the Phoenix has increased your powers beyond what they were on their own," he explained as best he could his findings.

"Will this be permanent Hank?" Alexander inquired as he sat up.

"I don't know just yet, but I will like to check you all again once the current crisis is resolved," Hank responded to which they all nodded.

"How is my aunt doing?" Alexander inquired with a grin as he indicated the still sleeping Madelyne.

Jean raised an eyebrow at the term he had used to describe Madelyne, then again given that he saw her as his mother even though she was from another dimension she guessed she shouldn't be to surprised. Rachel just snorted as she glanced at the clone of her mother, wondering the same thing.

"She is fine physically and her power signatures are a true match for Jean's," Hank answered as he moved to the bed on which she lay. "Like with you, her powers seemed to have been enhanced by the joining of the Phoenix," he added.

"And her mind Henry?" Xavier inquired as he and the others arrived.

"As Alexander stated to you, her mind also seems more of a match for Jean's brainwaves," Hank replied. "The former signs of her insanity or taint as it has been put are missing," he told them.

"It has been burnt out of her," Rachel told them as she sat up as well. "I could feel the Phoenix as it worked on her, combining each of our powers seemed to make the Phoenix aware of what we needed it to do," she tried to explain. "And I sensed it wanted Madelyne healed as much as we did. I guess it does view her as part of its family tree, that's the best way I could describe it," she added.

"Will she be able to help us?" Wanda inquired from next to her father. "From what I gathered, without her we can't cross over to Alexander's universe," she pointed out.

"I believe she can help us," Alexander replied with a confident smile. "Now that her mind has been healed, she is on par with my mother in either universe," he admitted.

"Are we sure she will not have a relapse?" Magneto inquired folding his arms over his chest as he studied this visitor from another dimension. "Or that whatever drove her insane and tainted her will not come back to put her back the way she was," he added.

"That is a good question," Jean said before trailing off with a frown marring her features before she let out a curse before turning and walking out of the room.

"What the hell was that?" Rogue inquired.

"That was my sister sensing Logan's distress," the answer came from an unexpected source as Madelyne suddenly sat up. "It seems I pushed his animal much closer to breaking loose than we thought," she told them.

"Sister?" Storm couldn't help but ask.

"What would you have me call her Ororo?" Madelyne responded with a smile. "It sounds better than clone, and at a genetic level we are the same," she told them all as she moved to stand up. "I suppose you could look at us as twins," she stated with another smile.

The gathered group all stared at the red headed woman in surprise at her calm reasoning. She sounded very much like Jean, but with just enough difference to tell them apart. The fact she had called Jean her sister made them all wonder just how much she remembered from what had happened before the last battle.

"Is it wise to let her close to him in such a state?" Rachel inquired worried for her mother.

She knew Logan would rather kill himself than hurt Jean, but if his current state had affected him so badly he could barely control himself, than he might do something without meaning too.

"Jean is the only one who has a snowballs chance of getting close to him without the animal causing him to gut them," Madelyne told them seriously. "She will help calm the animal, she has that effect on him," she pointed out.

"From what Logan's hinted out, all Jean does is bring it out of him," Gambit spoke up for the first time, having been listening closely to what was said.

"Oh she can do that too," Madelyne agreed with a nod of her head. "But for the most part she has a calming effect on him, and right now that is what he needs," she told them.

The others nodded and even Rachel relaxed somewhat at Madelyne's explanation. It seemed to her at least that Alexander's plan had worked. Madelyne Pryor seemed to be back in her right mind, and also did not seem to view any of them as enemies anymore. That was a good thing to Rachel. Going up against someone who was basically her mother on a genetic level wasn't pleasant.

"Once Logan has calmed down, we will cross over into Alexander's dimension and find as much information on who attacked the mansion and kidnapped his friends and family," Xavier told them all. "Then we will plan our rescue of them," he told them. "Rachel, please inform Scott and Emma of this please. I need to start locking down the mansion while we are gone," he said turning to the red head who nodded in response, although seeing Emma wasn't high on her to do list.

What Madelyne had revealed had shocked and angered her, she had already seen plenty of cracks in her parents' marriage of late and she didn't want to see anymore. Worse she didn't want this new entanglement to be the nail in the coffin that ended that marriage, she was still unsure that if their marriage ended here and now that it would mean she would never be born. She knew there were so many theories on time travel and dimensional theories, that it was possible that this time line she was now in had no connection to the one she had traveled from and thus this Jean and Scott's actions had no effect on her life.

+XW+

(Earth-619, secret hideout)

Scott was getting tired of waiting for Essex to fulfill his end of the bargain. So far all the man had done was take blood and DNA samples from each of his former allies. Now he was intent on studying the samples he had taken, from the look on the man's face the samples were worth a lot of him. Pacing a little he began to worry if Essex could indeed do what he said he could, or worse would Essex actually stick to their deal now he had the X-Men in his grasp. If he could manipulate Jean's memories to remove any knowledge of her marrying Logan and having kids with him, then wasn't it possible he could make her believe anything he wanted her to believe?

Glancing down at where Essex sat studying the samples taken from Beast, he felt a cold shiver go down his spine as he realized he may have just made a mistake in his rush to finally get Jean back where she belonged. Frowning he wondered if he was paranoid, glancing at the look on Essex's face as he stood up and moved to talk to one of his underlings he felt as if he wasn't paranoid enough. But still he had to hold onto the hope he would keep their deal, and that very soon he would have his lover back.

Below Essex calmly told his second, who was called Johnson, to begin preparations for the mind manipulations, it wouldn't be as simple as he had told Summers, but it could be done in time. It might take a couple of sessions to ensure each of the X-Men were 100% loyal to him. He fought a smirk as he glanced up at the pacing Scott Summers. The idiot had no idea what was coming and how he would soon be under his control just like his former allies would be. And once he had the X-Men under his control, then he would have a world of opportunity to explore. The power he could control was already going to his head, turning back to the microscope he wondered what else he might find in the DNA strands.

+XW+

(X-Mansion Danger Room)

Jean stood outside the doors to the Danger Room knowing once she stepped inside, she was going to be taking a big risk. Oh she knew that Logan would never hurt her, but it was possible with his control so out of reach he might do something he might not normally do. What was worse was the fact her own control was a little faulty right now, the images of Logan's fantasy after seeing Madelyne in her costume was still very fresh. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, they needed Logan in his right mind for what they were about to do and she was the best person to put him back in control. She just hoped as she keyed in the code to override the lock in, that she wasn't making a big mistake that could make the explosive argument she knew was coming with Scott even worse.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

(X-Mansion Danger Room)

Jean was about to enter the danger room when she sensed a presence behind her, turning she found Madelyne looking at her with a worried expression. Wondering how her now healed clone had gotten away from Xavier and the others, she almost missed the growl coming from behind, that alerted her to the fact that Logan had sensed her near the door.

"You can't go in there Jean. If you do you risk everything that still exists between you and Scott," Madelyne told her bluntly, having reconsidered letting Jean go in to sort Logan out. At first it seemed the perfect and only way to do it, but she then realized why Jean wanted to do it and had seen the trouble it would bring if she did go in. In concern for her template she had decided to take her place, not only for Jean and Logan, but the rest of the team as well. She knew there were some personal issues for going in herself, but those were secondary. "Logan is not in his right mind, I can sense it from here that his beast has taken over, which means I must have pushed him far more than I realized," she pointed out. "He will take you and it will not be the slow sensual love you are used to, but the most forceful animalistic sex you can imagine and you know that," she added, which made Jean look away for a few moments just as Logan charged the door.

He bounced of an invisible force field and skidded backwards, she could see it in his eyes that Madelyne was correct and her friends more bestial side had taken over. A small part of her feared this side of Logan, but the rest of her found it very intriguing and highly arousing to think of having sex with such a man so in tune with the animal within. Glancing at her clone she noted her hand raised clearly keeping the barrier up, she noted Madelyne was just as affected by Logan's state as she was.

"I have to calm him down and get him back into his right mind Madelyne," Jean finally responded turning back to look at Logan. "We can't leave on our mission until I do," she added with what she knew was a very weak argument. She refused to even think of the real reason she wanted to do this.

"You are angry at what I revealed. You are angry at Scott and at Frost and even at me," Madelyne argued. "This is an act of revenge on them, you are not thinking straight," she pressed.

"And you are sister?" Jean shot back, suddenly angry at been called out. "I can see you want him just as much as I do right now," she pointed out and was surprised when Madelyne blushed and backed away slightly. "You want him," Jean repeated herself.

"Yes I do," Madelyne agreed finally. "I'm your clone Jean and I have every emotion you had within you when I was created," she said with a sigh. "That includes your feelings for Logan, feelings that have grown over the years just as yours have," she admitted as Logan charged the barrier again. "But at least if Logan takes me, there will be no consequences for you and Scott or for Logan himself or have you not thought of how Logan would feel when he recovers to find out he took you in such a way?" she asked as gently as she could. "He loves you Jean with every fiber of his being, which is why he fought me for so long and fought his nature which is why he is in this state," she went on.

"Would you have him take on that guilt just because you are angry and want to get back at Scott and Frost?" she continued to press her point.

That hit Jean hard because it was true. Logan wouldn't want to have her in such a way. He'd see it as an attack, that he had hurt her in the most grievous manner. He would hate himself and she couldn't do that to him. She stepped away from the door, she was angry and she wanted to lash out at Scott and Frost, but this wasn't the way she realized with a sigh. If she did this then she would hurt not only Scott and Logan, but herself as well. More than likely Logan would never forgive her for doing this, closing her eyes for a second she knew she had to let Madelyne do this.

"Can you do this?" Jean asked, turning back to Madelyne. "Without letting your emotions for him to get in the way?" she added.

"Could you if you were going in there?" Madelyne shot back with a raised eyebrow and almost teasing smile, making Jean blush as she doubted she could keep her perspective. "I will get him back into his right mind Jean I promise you that. I suggest you deal with Scott now before it comes to bite you in the ass later," she suggested.

Jean knew her clone was right and thus she took one more look at Logan who was staring at them both with pure animal lust in his wild eyes. "By the way how did you get away from the others?" she inquired as she passed.

"I'm a Phoenix host now sister, thanks to you and your children. I've found my other powers amplified including my ability to astral project," Madelyne answered. "They will of course discover the deception soon enough, but I will deal with that later," she added. "Now please go, and lock the Danger Room behind us," she told her before she walked forward and pushed Logan back with a telekinetic push.

Jean quickly closed and locked the Danger Room down. Staring at the doors she hoped Madelyne knew what she was doing. Another stray thought was if Madelyne had really talked her out of this in concern for what it would do to Scott, Logan and Jean herself or because she wanted Logan for herself. Knowing there was nothing she could do about it now she turned and walked away, she had to focus on confronting Scott.

Upstairs Kurt lay on one of the many sofas and tried to ignore the new object of his interests. Wanda Maximoff was without a doubt one of the hottest woman alive that he knew. The red outfit she wore showed off some impressive skin and even more impressive cleavage, suddenly coughing at that thought he sat up and tried to distract himself. He knew he shouldn't be thinking of Wanda like that, one because she was Magneto's daughter and two he had feelings for Kitty which before today he would have said was love. 'But if he loved Kitty then why did he have feelings for Wanda, why did he find it hard to keep his eyes off her?' he wondered.

Wanda wasn't blind to Kurt's interest in her, and nor was this the first time he had shown such interest in her. The X-Men and the Brotherhood had clashed many times, they had confronted each other on opposite sides and yet both of them had begun to show interest in one another that had nothing to do with their beliefs of which faction they belonged too. She liked Kurt. The few times the two groups had worked together she had found the blue furry X-Man to be funny, interesting and thoughtful. He didn't share the same disquiet that most of his fellow X-Men had when the two groups were forced to work together. The fact she was the daughter of one of their greatest enemies didn't bother him one bit. That had confused her at first, but as time passed she found that Kurt saw more than most of his colleagues. He didn't see things in black and white, but shades of grey and she liked that about him.

"Hey where did Pryor go?" Bobby's question suddenly rang out, cutting into Wanda and Kurt's thoughts.

"She is here in the mansion," Xavier said as he caught a brief blast of Madelyne's thoughts.

He was to be honest shocked she had stepped in for Jean. He actually sensed true concern for her template, it would seem the process of healing Madelyne had truly helped her refocus her mind and take away much of the hatred she had once had for Jean. "She is not causing any trouble Bobby, so leave her be," he ordered before turning back to his conversation with Magneto.

"Are you sure we can trust her so soon, Professor?" Hank inquired with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes Henry I do. The healing seems to have worked completely," Xavier replied. "I sense concern and worry from her right now, which is not something I would have said of her before she was healed," he explained. Even if that worry and concern was now gone, replaced by lust which is why he was no longer monitoring her.

"I don't think I would be so trusting were our positions reversed Charles," Magneto told him. "Madelyne Pryor is dangerous, to trust her being cured so quickly is risky," he warned.

Xavier smiled, not at all surprised by his old friend's statement. They had always been two sides of the same coin. Where he was always more trusting and hopeful, Eric had always been cautious and doubtful. Sadly it was those traits that had led them to becoming rivals in the same cause, maybe one day he would get through to Eric and get him to try and see the world from his point of view.

"I know Eric, but I prefer to trust that my X-Men have managed to succeed in what they set out to do," Xavier responded with a small smile making Magneto just shake his head.

Magneto understood his old friend's desire to trust people. He even understood his desire to be hopeful that in time Mutants would be welcomed. But he didn't share those traits, to him they were dangerous traits to embrace and that they would lead to his old friend's destruction one day.

Alexander paced up and down wondering when his father would be back in control of himself. Time was running out and he was beginning to get nervous. Would they be in time to save his family and friends?

Rachel came back from talking to her father not that she said too much, she was still angry with him after learning of his interest in Emma Frost. She quickly picked up her half-brothers concerns. His control was slipping as he began to allow his worry to grow. She was still getting used to having a half-brother even though he came from an alternate universe. Learning about Alexander and his origins was a truly surprising moment. She quickly moved over to his side and tried to distract him, letting his worry get the best of him would do him no good. This she knew from personal experience, thankfully her plan worked and Alexander allowed himself to be distracted.

+XW+

(X-Mansion, upper levels)

Upstairs Scott stared at his door in frustration as he worried over Rachel's rather abrupt tone with him. She had ignored any attempt by him to talk about what Madelyne had revealed. Okay he was attracted to Emma, but that didn't mean he was going to cheat on Jean, that Emma returned his interest had been a surprise but a welcome one. The idea he could attract such a beautiful woman like her fed his ego a bit. He ran a hand through his hair wondering what the hell was going to happen next. Ever since that little bastard child of Logan's showed up his relationship with Jean had grown cold and become fragile. Jean responded to him as if he was her child and it seemed to pull her closer to Logan much to his ever growing frustration. Before he could think anymore the door to his and Jean's room opened and Jean stormed in. She looked pissed and he suddenly hoped she hadn't caught his recent thoughts. That hope was dashed when she raised her hand and actually slapped him across the cheek, if anything she looked even more pissed.

"How dare you call my son a bastard? In case it slipped your mind Scott Alexander is my son as well, no matter what reality he came from," Jean spat at him, having indeed caught his dark thoughts as she approached the door. "I will not have you place all our problems on him. He came here for help or would you rather he had died the first time he came here?" she demanded in a very dangerous tone, letting him know he was on thin ice. "Would you rather we left his family and friends in enemy's hands, yet knowing if our roles were reversed they would aide us if asked?" she pressed.

Scott frowned at her verbal assault and backed off a few steps, but Jean followed him. He couldn't answer her questions to her satisfaction. No, he wouldn't have been happy to see Alexander die the first time he was here, but he couldn't deny he never wanted Alexander to come here in the first place. 'Why couldn't he have been sent elsewhere to be healed?' he wondered. As for helping his family and friends in his reality, well he was against getting involved. He didn't agree with the Professor on this just as he didn't agree with trying to heal Madelyne.

"Don't you see how his very presence is killing our marriage Jean?" Scott finally snapped back. "We are falling apart," he added.

"Our marriage has been falling apart before Alexander ever arrived, we just didn't want to admit it," Jean shot back, not willing to allow Scott to blame their problems sourly on Alexander. "We've grown distant," she went on, but was cut off by her husband.

"Yes because of your growing lust for that damn animal downstairs," Scott all but snarled. He quickly found himself on their bed holding his jaw from where Jean had just punched him, if she was angry before then the furious now. He could see flickers of Phoenix fire around her body and her eyes seemed to glow like hot coal. He actually found himself slightly afraid of his wife, this almost reminded him of her time as the Dark Phoenix.

"DO NOT CALL HIM THAT," Jean growled out. She had always hated it when Scott attacked Logan in that way, but this time he pushed at the wrong time and her anger with him finally exploded. "He is no animal, he is a man just like you, but who has had some of the worst things that can happen to someone happen," she told him in a calmer tone. "You've never tried to understand him, just because he loves me," she told him with a glare.

"Loves you?" Scott spat while jumping back to his feet. "Do you actually believe that? He doesn't know how to love anyone Jean, just to lust after them," he argued. "Once he's had you he'll turn around and go after someone else," he stated and his tone and eyes told Jean he actually believed that.

"That is where you are wrong Scott. I know he loves me," Jean countered intending to get this point through to him. If this was going to be the twilight moment of their marriage then she would ensure he understood things he had long ignored, he had to see his own actions had helped put them where they were. "I've seen into his mind, felt his emotions more times that I know and his feelings have never changed, only grown," she told him and doing her best not to allow how much this pleased her to show on her face. "You've never wanted to admit he has the same feelings as anyone else, your hatred of him and anger at his loving me has clouded your mind Scott," she went on. "You've seen him risk his life for us time and again. He has fought with us in every battle we've had since he joined the team," she reminded him. "Yet you've never given him the credit he is due for his actions," she continued with another glare.

"He just likes to fight, that is all he does Jean," Scott argued, not wanting to admit Jean was right in anything she said. "That is all he can do, because it was what he was programed to do by Weapon-X," he pointed out. "I'm sure if Emma could get into his head, she'd confirm what I just said," he added before wincing at bringing Emma into this.

Jean's slightly twisted smirk showed she had not missed what he had said. "Ah of course now we get to the newest twist in our troubles, your feelings for Frost, our one time enemy," she said in too calm a tone for Scott's liking. "An enemy I will remind you was a part of the Hellfire club when they abducted me and turned me into the Dark Phoenix," she reminded him. "How could you fall for her?" she demanded to know.

"That is the question I've been asking for years in regards to you and Logan," was all Scott would say. He knew defending himself would only make matters worse, this was probably one of the worst arguments they ever had and he didn't see it ending well. Running a hand over his face he wondered how the hell this was going to end. Could they save their marriage or was this the end for them?

"Don't try and deflect this Scott. Frost was an enemy for years and has only been a member of the X-Men for a few months. Yet you trust her enough to actually begin to have feelings for her and lust after her," Jean started again. "At least Logan has always shown where he stood in regards to the cause, he believes in the dream unlike Frost," she added.

"Emma turned her back on the Hellfire Club Jean, you should be willing to give her a chance," Scott said, feeling things slip further away from him.

"I did, but now I've learnt she has her sights set on my husband, uncaring of the fact you are already taken," Jean shot back. "I heard every word Madelyne said. I know you fantasied about her and I know you've been going to her for help so tell me Scott where does this leave us?" she asked, finally running out of stream and not wanting to make things worse before the mission.

"I don't know Jean," Scott admitted with a deep frustrated sigh. "It's almost as if we are two different people than we were when we got married. You've done things you never would have done before and I blame you becoming Phoenix for those things," he told her. "It's changed who you were, changed the woman I fell in love with," he admitted. "Sometimes I don't recognize you like when you stormed in here and slapped me," he went on.

"You called my son a bastard," Jean reminded him, feeling a spark of anger for that once more. "Tell me if our roles were reversed and say a child of you and Emma came here from another reality do you think I would be reacting as you are?" she inquired. "Do you think I would be calling them such names?" she added.

The question made Scott pause and try and imagine such a situation, would Jean react as he had or would she try and be understanding of the whole thing. "Maybe, I don't know, I think the fact you've bonded with him so fast is part of the problem," he pointed out.

"As I did with Rachel when she first turned up," Jean shot his point down. "I think we both need to think this whole thing over. The cracks in our marriage are growing and with this whole thing with Frost I think we need to reevaluate where we stand," she told him before she turned and stormed out of the room.

Scott watched her go before collapsing onto the bed and wondering if they would be able to work this out.

Emma Frost smiled as she sat in her own bedroom. She had been spying on the argument with her telepathic powers. The argument was in her favor, more and more she saw Jean and Scott growing distant which of course was what she wanted, because she wanted Scott to herself. She remembered when she first took note of the man. It had been when the X-Men stormed the Hellfire Mansion to rescue Jean Grey just after she had been transformed into the Dark Phoenix. While the whole episode had been a disaster for the Hellfire Club and then almost the world at large, she remembered being very interested in the leader of the X-Men. She found him impressive, calm and decisive in battle and rather good looking in her books.

The interest had grown over the years into an obsession, it was one of the main reasons she had joined the X-Men. Of course getting revenge on the Hellfire Club for turning on her was a part of it too. Since joining the team she had done all she could to undermine the relationship between Scott and his wife. All the while she befriended Scott and tried to entice him, the arrival of Jean's alternate dimension son with Logan had been a great boon to her plans to get Scott. His sudden return had only helped matters, the mission to heal Madelyne may have been the biggest aide to her plans. Now Jean knew her husband lusted after another woman. Maybe all that was needed was a small push at the right moment, but she had to be careful how she went about things now. The other X-Men now knew about her interest in Scott as well and they wouldn't take kindly to her causing any more trouble for the embattled couple.

In another bedroom Kitty paced up and down as she listened to Rahne argue in favor of her confronting Kurt about their feelings for one another. However no matter what her friend said her fear of actually admitting the truth refused to leave her. For some reason the fear consumed her, made her doubt even the most obvious signs that Kurt returned her feelings. Now with his interest in Wanda Maximoff been pushed in her face, well she was even more fearful of taking a chance and admitting her feelings. Rahne watched her friend pace up and down and knew not a damn thing she said was getting through. She could see a train wreck coming and there was nothing she could do to stop it. Maybe she could have Rachel have a word with Kitty she thought, but she doubted even that that would work. They had both tried off and on for months and not once had they broken through Kitty's resistance. They didn't understand how she could be so foolish, especially now.

"Kitty, you are going to have to make a choice and soon or you are going to lose any chance you have with Kurt," Rahne finally said as a parting shot. "Think carefully before you make an error and end up regretting letting things slip through your fingers," she added before she turned and left her friend to her thoughts.

Kitty watched her friend leave and let out a sigh as she fell onto her bed. She wished things could be so simple, but life was never simple. It was always full of difficult choices, but this one was turning out to be the hardest one she had ever faced. Admitting her feelings scared her for reasons beyond her, maybe it was because she was afraid a relationship with Kurt would ruin their friendship it if things didn't work out between them. Maybe staying silent would be best and allow him and Wanda to try something, even though the very thought made her feel sick. She just didn't know what to do.

+XW+

(X-Mansion Lower Levels)

Madelyne groaned as she curled up closer to Logan's naked form, the last hour had been some of the most intense of her life. The primal force within Logan was far more than she had ever suspected, and as expected he had taken her in the most instinctual sex she'd ever had. She had to wait until Logan had fallen asleep before she could start rebuilding the barriers in his mind that kept that side of him contained. Slowly bit by bit she gave Logan back the control she had stripped from him during their last confrontation before they healed her. Her body was sore, but this was a small price to pay to help Logan and Jean. She had been truthful when she had stopped Jean coming in here and doing this herself. Had she not then the consequences would have destroyed the love that lay between the two mutants, no matter how much Jean tried to hide it. Logan would never have forgiven himself for taking her in his wild and uncontrolled condition. Jean had known that, but had almost done it anyway in her anger at Scott and Emma. This was the least she could do for Jean, plus she doubted she'd ever get a chance with Logan again after they were done. If things broke down between Jean and Scott and Jean finally got together with Logan, then nothing would get in the way of them again.

A grunt from beside her made her look up as Logan woke up, his nostrils flared as he picked up her scent and his eyes quickly snapped open to stare at her. Slowly he rolled out and crept to his knees, she quickly matched his move. She made sure not to look away from his rather intense stare. She knew he already knew she wasn't Jean.

"What did you do?" Logan demanded to know as he realized he and Pryor must have had sex as he could smell it on them both and in the room.

"I took Jean's place, she was going to come in here to try and put you back into your right mind, but I stopped her as I knew it would cause nothing but problems for you all," Madelyne answered as calmly as she could. "I knew the minute she stepped into this room, you would take her in the most forceful sex ever and it would ruin your friendship and any future possibilities you may have," she added. "Think of it as my way to say sorry for what I did while I was not in my right mind," she suggested with a slight smile.

Logan frowned because he knew Madelyne was correct. He had barely held enough control to get to the Danger Room and seal himself inside. Had Jean come near him in that state... he shivered in horror at the very thought. Quickly moving to get dressed, he indicated Madelyne do the same.

"Thanks but don't think I don't know you also did it so you could have me at least once," Logan finally said. Madelyne chose not to confirm or deny that claim as it would do them no good.

"Logan I know you don't care for me like you do for my sister, but listen to me I did this for her more than any other reason," Madelyne told him. "You love her and she loves you no matter how she hides it. She came in here in here in anger at what she learned about Scott and Frost and she would have ended up regretting it for the rest of her life," she explained. "She would have also left you with a huge well of guilt for not being able to control yourself. It would have ruined what you have and you know that," she pointed out as she straightened her clothes and hair.

Logan was actually surprised by the real feeling in Jean's clone, maybe Alexander's plan had really healed her to the point where she no longer hated Jean. If so then he was pleased to see it, still he doubted her coming in here had been all about helping Jean. Still he was back in control now, which meant they could get going.

"Thank you," Logan told her before he keyed opened the Danger Room to find the rest of the X-Men waiting for them.

Jean gave him a quick mental probe and relief washed over her features to see him back in control. She also glanced at Madelyne and an exchange passed between them. Jean was thankful Madelyne had done as she had promised, but she was still wondering at her real reasons for doing it. The brief exchange put most of that worry aside. She could feel the genuine reasons and emotions behind it from her clone. They surprised her, clearly Madelyne was really healed.

Logan backed away as the others entered. He almost popped his claws as he finally took note that Magneto and his children were in the mansion, but he quickly caught himself as he realized that they wouldn't be here had the Professor not invited them.

Scott was the last in, but he kept away from Jean and only gave Logan a quick and brief glare. He frowned though that it had been Madelyne who had been trusted to help calm Logan down. A glance from his ex-wife made him aware she had caught that thought and the look she sent him promised she would have it out with him once this mission was over. That were two things he now had to worry about when this was all over. He glanced over at Emma who tried to give him a smile, but she quickly turned away as the two identical red heads turned their attention to her.

Logan glanced between them all catching the tail tale signs of tension, and he knew on instinct he was a part of it as well. Rachel glanced between them all, she was worried by the mental signs she could sense from all of them. 'Was her parents' marriage about to come crashing down?' she wondered.

"I am glad to see Madelyne was able to help you calm yourself down Logan," Xavier said calmly, giving no indication he knew what had taken place between them much to their relief. "Now I believe it is time we crossover to Alexander's dimension and see if we can find any clues as to who attacked them," he stated. "Then we will make a plan and launch our rescue efforts. For this mission I will command the X-Men in combination with Eric," he told them much to their surprise. "But Professor," Scott tried to argue.

"I have made up my mind Scott," Xavier cut him off briskly. "I believe someone with a cooler head would be better suited to command here, as well as work with Eric," he explained.

"It is not a slight on you Cyclops," Magneto added. "But what you forget is that Charles and I were once team mates and we worked together for the good of mutant kind," he reminded them all. "We know how the other works, our own track record however would preclude us getting on as well," he pointed out with a grim smile.

"Very well," Scott finally agreed with a brief glance at his mentor who watched him closely.

"Alexander it is up to you and the others now," Xavier said turning to the young man.

Alexander nodded and moved to the outer ring as Jean, Rachel and Madelyne took their places on each side of the gathered X-Men. Raising their arms they each activated their Phoenix powers, this time the power washed over them all as the four hosts stood combined. It took only a few seconds for them all to vanish in a flash of flame, silence was all that remained.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

(Earth-619, X-Mansion)

Xavier quickly looked around the mansion they had appeared in and almost thought they had failed to cross over. It was only the shattered walls and broken furniture that indicated over wise. It would seem the monster had made quite a mess of the mansion. He glanced at Eric and noted he was taking note of the damage as well.

"You guys ok?" Logan asked as he took note Jean, Rachel, Alexander and Madelyne were all resting against the only intact wall.

"Yes, even with four of us there was still a significant drain," Alexander answered. "But we should recover quickly, it would have been worse had we not had a forth Phoenix host which is why I insisted we heal Madelyne," he pointed out.

"Ok I get the point," Scott said with gritted teeth, still angry over his argument with Jean and feeling put upon by Alexander.

"Look at the state of this place," Rachel gasped in surprise at seeing the mansion in such a state. It had holes and broken furniture and windows as far as she could see.

"The monster you described did all that?" Xavier inquired as he looked around and forced himself not to shiver at the destructive force this creature's path of destruction alluded to.

"Yes, all of it," Alexander agreed with a nod of his head. "Fast, strong, possibly psychic, fast with accelerated healing," he continued as he tried to ignore the guilt he felt at leaving his friends and family behind to get help. He felt Jean reach out and rub his arm as she felt his distress, ignoring Scott's frown at her actions he tried to give her an upbeat smile, but he knew she didn't buy it.

"Any ideas who may be behind such a creature?" Eric inquired, in his own mind only one mutant came to mind, but according to Xavier he didn't exist in this dimension.

"No, none of the enemies we've faced have the genetic skills to create such a beast," Alexander answered with a shake of his head. "This thing was unlike anything I've seen before," he added.

"Then I suggest we check the security cameras as you planned, to see if any clues might be on them, if not I will use Cerebro to try and locate them," Xavier decided.

"This way," Alexander said, leading them to the lift that would take them to the lower levels. He just hoped it was working.

"Wait," Logan snarled as he began to sniff around. "I've got a small scent here, familiar as well," he added.

"Who does it belong too?" Wanda inquired turning to the feral mutant.

"It can't be," Logan whispered as he double checked the scent. Jean's eyes widened as she caught what Logan now suspected. "I think we should check the cameras before I say," he finally told them.

Logan wasn't stupid to believe if he told them his suspicion it wouldn't cause another clash between Alexander and Scott. Only this time he doubted it would be stopped as easily as the last one was. And they didn't have the time to mess around here.

Xavier could sense the unease and he was sure and didn't doubt Jean now knew what he knew if the look in her eyes was anything to go by.

Alexander gave him a brief glance before he got on the lift with five others and descended, the lift came back a few minutes later and the next group headed down. Alexander quickly led them to the security office and began to rewind the tapes. Thankfully no one had bothered to check out the lower levels. Clearly whoever had attacked them had only the capture of the X-Men in mind. 'Their mistake,' Alexander thought hopefully.

"If whoever attacked you knew about the security in and around the mansion, what hope do you have that they may have forgotten something?" Pietro inquired as he looked around the room.

"I'm hoping the fact they actually beat us and captured the others made them sloppy," Alexander stated, not willing to think there would be no clues for them to follow. "Bad guys tend to get arrogant and stupid when they have you at their mercy, forgetting how easily the tables can be turned against them," he added as he began to play the tape of the attack.

Eric couldn't help but laugh at how true Alexander's statement was. It was a common failing in most enemies of the X-Men. Himself included he had to admit, his rivalry with Charles while heated had never degenerated into true bitterness and hatred. Had it done so then their cooperation in missions like this would be impossible. They both still respected the other and just differed on what actions needed to be taken to keep Mutant kind safe.

"Everyone can be guilty of that now and again," Madelyne pointed out knowing what Alexander said was true, even she had made that mistake again and again while her mind had been twisted.

"Is that the monster?" Logan inquired as they all watched the video play now on the big screen. He tried to ignore how easily he seemed to get on with Magneto in this dimension or more painfully the playful banter his counterpart seemed to have with Jean in this dimension.

Jean sensed the emotional reaction Logan was having to seeing the freely expressed love between this dimension's versions of herself and Logan, she couldn't force her own reaction to this scene away either and she doubted no matter how much she tried some of what she was feeling was slipping through the bond she shared with Scott.

"Look at the thing," Kurt said as he studied the creature as it began its attack. Like Alexander had told them it struck at Magneto, Jean and Logan first.

"Why do you think it attacked them first?" Jean said as she reached forward and paused the playback. "Do you think whoever helped bypass the security, helped plan the attack so they knew which of the X-Men were the strongest?" she inquired.

"I've thought about it and it is possible," Alexander answered with a frown. "But who could create such a monster and program it like this?" he asked with a frustrated shrug.

"The only person I can think of is Sinister," Logan grunted to which most of the others nodded in agreement.

"I remember that name, you mentioned it before," Alexander quickly said as he glanced between Jean and Logan.

"Sinister is a mutant scientist who is obsessed with genetics. He believes that through manipulating the DNA of mutants he can create the ultimate life form," Jean told him with a sigh. "He seems to have his mind fixed on using mine and Scott's DNA, he believes it has the best chances of succeeding in creating his perfect being," she added, ending in a tone of distaste.

"He's tried multiple times to capture us and use us in his sick experiments," Scott muttered, while doing his best to ignore what he had seen on the screen only moments before the attack started. It was even more proof that in this dimension Jean had indeed left him for Logan and had even started a family with him, something they still had to do in their own dimension. And with the way things stood he doubted they'd ever get around to having one. He hated seeing proof of Alexander's story, something he had tried to ignore but now he could no longer delude himself. Shaking those thoughts away as best as he could he refocused on what was discussed.

"He has the skill to make such a monster as that one on the screen," Xavier stated as he rubbed his chin in thought. "But the first time we met you, it was stated Sinister didn't exist in your reality."

"He doesn't," Alexander assured them. "We've never tangled with anyone like you've described," he told them as he pressed play once more. "I've gone through the files a few times and seen no one like that or with that kind of background," he added.

"Logan you said you picked up something that may point to who did this?" Xavier inquired, quickly recalling how Logan had reacted when they had arrived. He had caught wind of something he said was familiar. "Whose scent was it?" he asked.

"SON OF A BITCH," Alexander's angry voice stopped Logan from answering.

They all turned back to the screen having gotten caught up with the discussion going on. There on the screen frozen in mid step was Scott Summers. Logan winced as the video confirmed what he had already suspected. Summers had been the one to help whoever was behind this to circumvent the security of the mansion. Alexander was out of his chair and headed right for Scott, his claws on his right hand were out and it was clear he intended to use them. Jean and Logan both moved to intercept him, only for a blast of energy from Scott's visor to send Alexander flying backwards into the wall. It was noted by more than a few that it had not been a small blast either. Jean's eyes began to glow with the fire of the Phoenix as she watched her son getting hit. The anger came from the amount of force Scott had used to stop Alexander's charge. He knew she and Logan would have gotten to him before her son reached him. Instead he had finally decided to lash out at what he saw as the cause of their failing marriage. Without even thinking about it and pushed on by the Phoenix itself she raised her hand and sent Scott flying away from Alexander's crumpled form. Scott struck a metal shelving unit with some force before collapsing to the ground. He groaned in pain and no little shock at what Jean had just done.

The other X-Men looked between all three in a state of confusion unsure what to do. Even Xavier had been caught off guard by the rapid decay of the group's relationship. Rachel moved to check on her father shocked not only by her father's attack on her half-brother, but also by her mother's response to that attack. Madelyne quickly moved to check on Alexander, she could see he was in pain from the blast he had taken full in the chest. Kneeling down beside him she sensed Logan behind her.

"Is he ok?" Logan asked as he glanced at Jean's still fiery form. She looked like an avenging goddess right now.

"He's healing, he took the shot right in the chest," Madelyne answered with a glare at Scott's fallen form which with no surprise to her was been checked on by Emma as well as Rachel. "While he seemed to have inherited your healing factor, I don't believe it is as strong as yours," she suggested with a frown. "Had Scott used his full power it is possible he could have killed him," she stated confidently. Hearing Logan's answering growl at that sent a shiver up her spine.

"That was uncalled for," Jean shouted at Scott as Emma helped him up. "Logan and I would have stopped him before he got anywhere near you, but no you just had to lash out finally because you want to blame him for everything you see as going wrong in your life," she spat.

"That little shit was going to try and gut me," Scott defended himself only wincing as the Phoenix fire around Jean begin to get brighter and he remembered their previous argument where she had slapped him for calling Alexander names.

"Nether the less Scott I believe Jean is correct," Xavier quickly said. "Alexander would have been stopped by them before he reached you. He was angry and not thinking straight," he pointed out.

"Yeah I wonder where he got that trait from," Scott spat sarcastically, making Logan growl at him again as he heard the statement.

"ENOUGH," Eric shouted actually making Scott flinch. "You are acting like a spoilt child Summers. I believe you can see why he reacted the way he did," he pressed, pointing at the frozen video image. "That is your counterpart, clearly the reason the mansion fell with such ease and obviously the person who told the attackers of their enemies' strengths and weaknesses," he stated coldly. "You should understand his anger," he said.

"Even more so considering what Alexander told us of him the first time we met him," Logan pointed out as he helped Alexander back to his chair with a little help from Madelyne.

"Scott was protecting himself from an unprovoked attack," Emma couldn't help wade into the argument. "That child has no control of his actions just like his father. Scott is not his counterpart," she snapped with blazing eyes. She felt like Jean, Xavier and Magneto were ganging up on Scott.

"You stay out of this you blond whore," Madelyne growled as she came to stand beside her template whose body still blazed with the fire of the Phoenix. "This is not your concern, now be quiet before you get hurt," she warned.

"Nor is it yours pretender," Emma unwisely spat back. "You are nothing but a weak copy of Jean at best," she shouted before finding her ability to speak shut off. Glaring at the two red heads, she stepped away as Xavier moved forward having used his own powers to ensure she could say nothing else to provoke Jean and her clone.

"Are you all out of your minds?" Kurt inquired, shaking his head in shock at what he was seeing. "We are on a mission here. Need I remind you?" he stated.

"Kurt is correct, we have no time for petty fighting," Wanda agreed stepping forward. "We now know who helped these attackers get into the mansion, but we still don't know who sanctioned the attack," she reminded them.

Jean slowly pushed her anger aside as she listened to Kurt and Wanda, they were right there was no time for this nonsense. The fiery glow of the Phoenix faded as she regained control of herself, giving Scott one more glare she moved to her son's side and noted he had finally finished healing the wound Scott had caused. The pain of the attack remained however, giving Alexander a quick pat on the shoulder she moved to the video control system and pressed play once more.

+XW+

(Earth-619, secret hideout)

Essex growled as he watched the readings on the scanner hooked up beside the unconscious body of Jean Grey. He had hoped the process of altering her memories would be easy, but he had underestimated the red head. Or more to the point he had underestimated the Phoenix whose power resided inside her. It was protecting her mind even with her rendered unconscious. Stepping away he ordered her put back with the other captured X-Men. He would have to reconsider how to go about reprogramming them. Or maybe he should try the current process on one of the others, frowning he decided to take a break before trying the process again. One needed to be clear minded before attempting such complicated surgery. He was stopped halfway to his office by Scott Summers.

"Well?" Summers demanded. "Can you do what you said or not?" he continued with a glare which did little to impress Essex.

"Of course I can, but it seems I must rework things if I'm to succeed in altering Jean Grey's memories thanks to the Phoenix power she controls," Essex responded, keeping his temper under control. Once he had succeeded in altering the memories of Grey and the rest of the X-Men he would ensure Summers ended up as enslaved as his former allies. They would all serve him in the end. He would use the process on other heroes, mutant or not. There was nothing his beast could not eventually subdue. It was the pinnacle of genetic research. Research that had taken him years to complete, research he had to do in secret as his fellow scientists called him insane for wanting to perfect human DNA.

"So you failed," Summers growled, angry at the delay.

"I simply didn't take into account the sort of power she possesses. Phoenix is unique and even though its host is unconscious it seems it is still able to protect her," Essex pointed out. "I will find a way to alter her mind, it will just simply take a bit more time," he stated coldly. "I explained that when we first agreed to work together, playing with the mind is not an easy thing to do no matter how smart you are," he told the man before him. "Now get out of my way before you end up like your former friends. I don't take kindly too being shouted at, especially by people with no appreciation or true understanding of science," he ordered.

Scott Summers glared at the man before slowly getting out of his way and allowing him to walk to his office. His tone grated on his nerves, but he dared not do anything just yet as he still needed him if he was ever to regain Jean. Once he had her back at his side, he would ensure Essex got what he deserved he promised himself.

+XW+

(Earth-619, X-Mansion)

Alexander finally began to feel the pain of Summer's attack fade and he had to admit the attack had caught him off guard. The power the older man possessed wasn't something to scoff at, still the fact he had scored the hit annoyed him. On one hand he shouldn't have attacked as Frost was correct in one regard, this Scott Summers wasn't the one he knew or despised. On the other seeing that it was Summers who had again attacked his family had sent him into a frenzy. Why the dumb shit couldn't take no for an answer was beyond him. Meeting the Scott Summers from the other dimension, he couldn't say there was much difference between the two. This one was just as arrogant as his own dimensions version of him, his actions in their second meeting made him wonder what he would do if Jean left him for Logan just as she had in his own dimension.

"Wait. Stop it," Hank shouted as he noted someone else enter just behind Scott's double and surrounded by guards. "Professor, Jean look closely at this man here and tell me it is not who I think it is," he said urgently.

Xavier and Jean both peered at the screen and the man Hank was pointing too, Jean let out a shocked gasp as it filtered in who it was or at least who it looked like. Xavier frowned. 'Could it be?' he wondered.

"It's Sinister or at least it looks like him," Jean stated, still feeling shocked by the revelation. This made Scott forget their latest argument and move to the screen to take a better look. He even ignored Logan and Alexander when they came to look over his shoulder.

"He looks like Sinister except he is not in his normal armor and neither his is skin its usual blue color," Logan pointed out and Scott took a second look noting his team mate was correct. "I didn't get a whiff of his scent when we were upstairs, maybe it is different here somehow," he mused aloud to himself.

"Perhaps this is a Sinister who is not a mutant?" Kitty suggested, gaining everyone's attention. "I mean this is a different dimension, and we know there are hundreds of them in the multiverse," she said as they all turned to look at her. "Isn't it possible one of them, even this one could be a dimension where one of the big differences is who is a mutant and who is not?" she pointed out.

"An interesting idea Kitty," Xavier said with a smile, pleased by the young girl's insight. "If true it means while not being a mutant and thus not as dangerous as his counterpart in our own dimension, it still means he has his obsession with genetics. Why else would he be involved in this attack?" he mused aloud.

"Considering the creature he created here Professor," Ororo spoke up with a frown. "I believe this Sinister may be more dangerous even without mutant powers, our own has never created anything like this monster," she pointed out. "He may be smarter and more twisted in what research he is into," she stated.

"Storm may have a point," Gambit agreed with a nod of his head in her direction. "Any plan we conceive will have to take that into account," he told them and some of the others nodded in agreement.

"At least now we know who we are looking for," Eric told them all, cutting off any further discussion. "Alexander please lead Charles to Cerebro so we can locate their base of operations," he ordered.

"You will have to come too Professor," Alexander replied as he moved to the door thankful to finally know who had struck at his family and friends. "It is coded to your voice and password," he added, not noticing the shocked look that fleetingly passed over Eric's face at been addressed like this.

"Do you know what his password is?" Xavier inquired as they followed the young mutant and frowned when Alexander shook his head in the negative.

"I believe I can guess what my counterpart would use as a password Charles," Eric told him confidently. "If it were me there would be only one thing I could possibly use," he added.

"Your wife's name," Xavier said softly, remembering the many nights they had discussed his family back when they had been best friends. He had never met Eric's wife, but he wished he had.

"Indeed," Eric responded as he felt the usual agony thinking about his lost wife brought him. "I take it she died here as well?" he asked Alexander quietly.

"I'm afraid so Professor," Alexander answered with true sorrow in his tone. "You've only talked about her a few times to us, but from what you have said we know she was a very special woman," he told him.

"That she was Alexander," Eric replied with a smile as he pictured Magda's face.

Silence fell as they approached the steel door that led to Cerebro, Eric quickly ordered the door open only to be asked for a password in what had to be the voice of his daughter Lorna. "Magda," he said softly and was unsurprised as the door slid open.

Alexander and Eric stayed outside as the other X-Men joined them just as the door slid shut once more, now all they had to do was wait for the Professor to locate either Scott's double or Sinister then they could really get their mission underway.

While they waited Alexander took a deep breath, turned to Scot and surprised everyone by saying, "Even if I don't like you much I have to apologize for attacking you. That was out of turn and you aren't to be blamed for what the Oneeye from this side did. So I just say it. Sorry."


End file.
